Tarde o temprano a ti también te llegara
by jikigane
Summary: Rafael siempre se burla de sus dos hermanos por parecer idiotas porque están enamorados, se burla y ríe de ellos solo hasta el día en que le toca vivir en carne propia lo que se siente estar en sus zapatos, denle una oportunidad a esta historia y disfrútenla.
1. Chapter 1:En los zapatos de otra persona

ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.

N.A: LOS PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN  
Esta historia se centrara en el malhumorado Rafa, él siempre se anda burlando de Leo y de Donnie por actuar como idiotas ya que están enamorados sin saber cómo ellos se sienten al ver a las chicas que aman tan lejos, se burla y los juzga hasta que un día le toca vivirlo en carne propia, una hermosísima kunoichi de un muy mal carácter y una fuerza descomunal le hará perder por completo la cabeza a continuación la historia.  
P.D: Esta historia tendrá un contenido apto para público de mente madura sin llegar a ser muy fuerte claro, tendrá algunas escenas explicitas sin llegar a un contenido "echi" por si me entienden así que ya quedan advertidos.  
Cap. # 1: En los zapatos de otra persona  
Rafael estaba sentado frente al televisor mientras leía atentamente sus comics, sus hermanos veían la televisión, Donnie estaba en compañía de April mientras que Leo y Mikey miraban atentos súper fuerza robo meca, Donnie le pidió salir a April esta noche pero no le fue tan bien que digamos.  
En el laboratorio  
A: ¿Ya terminaste tu robot?  
D: Uff….no aun no, me falta mucho todavía gracias por ayudarme…emmm  
A: ¿Sucede algo?  
D: ¿Quieres salir esta noche?  
A: Me encantaría pero no puedo  
D: ¿Eh?  
A: Me gusta salir contigo pero esta noche le prometí eso a Casey primero  
D: ¿QUÉ?  
A: Si lo lamento Donnie, saldré contigo el sábado ahora me voy que llego tarde  
D: Si…claro  
A: Llamare a Irma para que nos acompañe  
April se marcha  
D: T/T…buuu  
Donnie se dirige muy triste hacia la tele y se sienta  
L: ¿Qué sucedió Donnie?  
D: April se fue con Casey  
L: ¿Saldrá con él?  
D: Si….dijo que saldría conmigo el sábado…pero me siento muy triste  
L: Se lo que sientes Donnie  
D: T/T aun no estoy derrotado, quieres a Karai verdad  
L: Este…no dije que la quisiera…bueno...tal vez…un poco…bueno…mmm…todo estará mejor cuando ella este aquí con nosotros  
R: Mírense ustedes dos par de tontos, aún tienen ilusiones, par de bobos nadie los querrá jamás…ugg cuando tus hermanos se enamoran tú tienes que soportar sus idioteces  
M: Rafa no seas malo déjalos en paz ¿Acaso no vez que están tristes?...eres muy cruel  
R: No lo soy, soy realista y ustedes deberían serlo  
L: Cállate y no te metas en conversaciones ajenas metiche  
D: No hables de asuntos que ni siquiera entiendes  
R: o_O…..Ok está bien dejare a las comadres hablar en paz  
D: Eres un idiota  
R: Y tu un nerd desesperante  
S: Rafael deja de molestar a tus hermanos  
R: Pero yo no he hecho nada  
M: Te burlas de los sentimientos ajenos sin saber siquiera lo que sienten  
R: No estoy hablando contigo Mikey  
S: Rafael ven conmigo  
R: Me encantaría pero tengo algo pendiente  
S: CAMINA MUCHACHO  
R: Ugggg  
Se dirigen a la cocina  
S: Rafael ¿Por qué eres cruel con tus hermanos?  
R: No lo soy…es solo…ellos jamás tendrán a alguien y pues…quería abrirles los ojos  
S: Esa no es la mejor manera, tú no sabes por lo que ellos están pasando, ver la mujer a la que amas lejos de ti es algo que no se lo deseo a nadie, es un dolor grande, Donatello siente eso y le duele y Leonardo se fijó en la persona menos indicada de todo este ancho mundo ¿Por qué no puedes ser más amable?  
R: No quiero ser grosero es solo…quiero que abran los ojos…ellos jamás tendrán a alguien  
S: ¿Y tú como lo sabes?  
R: Por favor solo mírenos…no quiero que se sientan tristes…no es agradable ver a mis hermanos sufrir, ellos deben abrir los ojos y ver la realidad  
S: Hijo mío, jamás te fíes de las apariencias, puede ser que tus hermanos sean rechazados pero tú no puedes protegerlos, es algo a lo que se deben enfrentar ellos solos, cuando tenía su edad fui rechazado varias veces y en serio que dolió pero lo supere y eme aquí pero puede que la vida les depare algo bueno y no se tengan la suerte de tener a alguien a su lado  
R: Si seguro…una muñeca inflable tal vez…AU ¿ESO POR QUÉ FUE?  
S: Cuida tu vocabulario frente a tu padre muchacho  
R: o_O…..perdón Sensei  
S: Discúlpate con ellos  
R: Hai Sensei  
Rafael fue donde se encontraban Donnie y Leo para disculparse pero el comentario de Rafa los dejo heridos en serio  
R: Hermanos…emmm…yo…lo siento  
D: Claro te perdono…por ser un patán  
L: Algún día sentirás lo que nosotros y en serio te dolerá  
R: Yo…solo…ESTA BIEN YA ENTENDI PAR DE TONTOS ES LO QUE SACO POR QUERER DISCULPARME  
Rafa se marchó de prisa a la superficie muy molesto, rompió botes de basura, maltrato algunos gatos y asusto algunos transeúntes, se subió al techo de un edificio y allí se sentó a pensar un momento.  
R: ¿En verdad dolerá tanto así?...No quería ser tan grosero…en verdad les afecto mucho  
Mientras Rafa meditaba escucho el grito de unos transeúntes que estaban en los alrededores, no tenía cabeza para ser héroe pero tampoco podía dejar a su suerte a personas inocentes, corrió a donde se habia oído el grito y vio que un hombre enmascarado y con un traje trataba de matar a un sujeto y al fijarse era un maleante de los dragones purpura, no podía permitir asesinatos, en el pasado los ninjas eran mercenarios asesinos de los señores feudales y de gente importante pero ahora él era un ninja que caminaba por una senda de paz y debía hacer algo, corrió y ataco al sujeto enmascarado, el dragón purpura huyo quedando solo ellos dos, pelearon fuertemente aquel sujeto le abrió a Rafa una herida en el rostro no muy profunda y Rafa contesto dándole un golpe en el estómago a aquel sujeto, era muy fuerte y le costó más de un golpe poder noquearlo en el suelo pero este no se rendía y con sus últimas fuerzas fue en dirección de Rafa con su katana en mano, Rafa le tomo de la espalda y lo sujeto con fuerza no dejándolo escapar pero sintió algo extraño al agarrarlo, su cuerpo no era el de un hombre, sintió que tocaba algo suave, al tipo se le cayó la máscara y resulto ser que era una mujer asiática, cabello negro abundante y al caerse su marcara hablo.  
R: O.O…Eres una…  
X: DEJA DE TOCAR MIS PECHOS PERVERTIDO INFELIZ  
R: O.O….PE…PERDON YO NO QUISE…  
X: Te atreviste a tocarme, ahora me las pagaras maldito engendro…dejaste que mi presa escapara…considérate muerto  
R: No…espera…yo…  
Rafa miro con atención pero no vio ninguna insignia del clan del pie  
X: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
R: TAMBIEN SOY NINJA ESPERA  
X: ESO QUE MAS DA, TE MATARE IGUAL  
R: ¿ERES DEL CLAN DEL PIE?  
X: NO LOS CONOZCO  
Rafa no podía parar a la furiosa mujer, la habia deshonrado y debía pagar caro su ofensa, al parecer nada podría tranquilizarla, subieron hasta un techo de un edificio y ahí siguieron peleando durante un bueeen rato, parecían tener la misma fuerza y ninguno de los dos se negó a rendirse, cansados decidieron dejar la pelea para otra ocasión y se sentaron a hablar un momento.  
X: (Jadeando) eres…muy fuerte…monstruo…  
R: (Jadeando) Tu…igual bruja…  
N: Soy Nagisa…Urashima Nagisa  
R: Rafael…Hamato Rafael  
N: Tu apellido es japonés  
R: Te lo resumiré…mi padre…fin de la historia  
N: Que explicativo  
R: Si no perteneces al clan del pie ¿A qué clan perteneces?  
N: No tengo un clan…más bien lo tuve alguna vez…era un miembro de elite del clan del loto dorado el cual es solo un clan de kunoichis, mate a muchas de mis hermanas y me expulsaron de el  
R: ¿Mataste a tus hermanas?  
N: Eran muy débiles, los débiles solo son lastre, me dieron la tonta excusa de que era un peligro para el clan y ahora soy ninja a sueldo, trabajo para el mejor postor, el que dejaste escapar era mi presa, habia una buena cantidad por él y dejaste escapar mi dinero idiota y lo peor te atreviste a tocarme  
R: ¬/¬ este…creí que eras un hombre  
N: Ahora me llamas fea…mereces morir  
R: NO…no…no era mi intención arruinar tus planes, creí que querías matarlo  
N: Soy una kunoichi, un ninja y se supone que los ninjas somos asesinos, pero no iba a hacerlo, la policía daba un buen dinero por el  
R: No en mi clan…eso fue hace mucho…pero ahora mi clan camina por una senda de paz, matar es una opción que está en último lugar, solo si no tengo otra opción o salida  
N: Oh ya veo…las mismas palabras de mi clan pero en fin respeto tu idea…te iba a matar pero eres un guerrero digno y como tal te has ganado mi respeto Rafael-san  
R: Llámame solo Rafa, deja eso de san a lado  
N: Esta bien Rafa o mejor me agrada llamarte bakemono  
R: ¿Cómo llegaste a Norteamérica?  
N: Cuando una es asesina a sueldo y caza recompensas se gana su buen dinero, lo malo de eso es que con la vida que llevo no me dura mucho, huir de aquí para allá, yendo de departamento en departamento  
R: ¿Qué se siente matar?  
N: La primera vez te sientes fatal pero a medida que avanzas pues ya nada te importa, que ninja tan raro eres, en esta era he escuchado de algunos clanes que son pacíficos, bueno supongo que los tiempos cambian  
R: Como ninja que soy solo tengo un propósito, un destino y es matar a la persona que le desgracio la vida a mi padre y Sensei, es un propósito tanto mío como de mis hermanos  
N: ¿Hermanos? ¿Cuántos tienes?  
R: Un hermano mayor y dos menores  
N: ¿Y tu padre es una tortuga gigante como tú?  
R: No…bueno él es…emmm dejémoslo así, me gustaría hablarte de mi familia pero hay cosas que no puedo decirle a una extraña  
N: Como quieras  
R: En cambio tú me hablaste abiertamente de ti  
N: Es porque yo no tengo nada que perder, soy una persona con la vida condenada, no poseo nada más que lo que traigo puesto ni alguien que me espere y además dudo mucho que puedas ir a contárselo a alguien  
R: Si buen punto ¿Desde cuando estás sola?  
N: Desde que avanzo a recordar  
R: (Voz sarcástica) Pobrecita de ti  
N: No quiero que me tengas lastima mononoke1  
1 mononoke: bestia o monstruo  
R: ¿Cómo me llamaste?  
N: Vasta de charlas, terminemos nuestra pelea  
R: ¿No crees que sea un poco tarde para eso?  
N: Para una batalla no hay hora, la batalla me permite respirar, solo vivo para ella y por fin he encontrado un digno oponente  
R: Por ahora no pobre pero regresare mañana aquí a la misma hora, tengo que regresar a casa o comenzaran a buscarme  
N: Espero que lo cumplas si no te cazare y te matare  
R: No me lo perdería por nada  
N: , wakata, matane mononoke  
R: (Gritando) No hablo japonés bruja, solo conozco unas cuantas palabras  
Nagisa se marchó haciéndole prometer a Rafa que regresaría mañana, ojala pueda salir sin que me vean pensó Rafa, al menos logre calmar a la bruja se dijo a sí mismo y al regresar a casa Sensei le esperaba en la entrada molesto.  
R: Sensei…veras yo…  
S: ¿A dónde te marchaste?  
R: Intente disculparme como dijo pero ellos…  
S: Te saliste por horas Rafael me tenías preocupado, creí que te habia pasado algo ¿Y esa erida en tu cara?  
R: No soy un bebe se cuidarme solo…es solo que…  
S: Más vale que tengas una buena explicación  
R: Que…me dormí dentro de un contenedor de basura (Rafa en sus adentros: Más vale que no les diga nada a cerca de Nagisa)  
M: Con razón hueles tan mal  
R: Grrrr cierra el pico menso  
S: Menos mal estas bien pero la próxima vez que salgas así regresa pronto  
R: Hai senesi  
S: Ahora vayan a dormir que es muy tarde  
Todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones a descansar, Rafael se metió en su cama y cerro sus ojos, en ese momento soñó con la pelea que tuvo con Nagisa pero con ciertas diferencias, la volvió a tomar por la espalda pero esta vez no fue para atacarla, comenzó a oler su cabello mientras la besaba en el cuello, la abrazaba con fuerza mientras recorría sus manos por todo su cuerpo, la tocaba y besaba con rudeza, ella lo llamaba una y otra vez y el repetía su nombre, la abrazaba con fuerza como si no quisiera dejarla ir jamás, ella olía tan bien y sentía que perdía la cabeza cada vez que la tocaba, a la mañana siguiente despertó en el suelo y grito todo confundido, ¿Por qué habia tenido ese sueño tan raro? Pero fue más su espanto al encontrar a Mikey parado en la puerta de su habitación con una mirada de incertidumbre.  
R: Cielos santo ¿Por qué abre tenido ese sueño? Aún tengo la sensación de estar oliendo su cabello  
M: o_O ejem ejem  
R: AAAAAAAAAAA MIKEY ¿DESDE CUANDO ESTAS PARADO HAY?  
M: Vine a ver porque no te levantabas ¿Y del cabello de quien hablas?  
R: O.O….EEE…Tu…tuve una pesadilla  
M: Jadeabas mientras abrazabas tu almohada y te retorcías en el piso  
R: o/O este….yo… ¿Y TU PORQUE ANDAS ESPIANDOME MIENTRAS DUERMO? QUE TE IMPORTA LO QUE YO HAGA EN MI CUARTO  
M: Sensei me mando ver porque no despertabas, mejor llamare a Sensei para que vea como estas  
R: NO…no…está bien ok ya me levanto sal de aquí  
M: Esta bien y una pregunta más ¿Quién es Nagisa?  
R: O.O…S…SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA  
Hecho a Mikey de su cuarto a patadas, le habia oído la persona menos indicada y la más peligrosa de todas, nada más ni nada menos que su peligros y chismoso hermanito menor Mikey, debía jugar bien sus cartas o terminaría como el hazme reír de sus hermanos y le restregarían en su cara un gran te lo dije, nadie debía saber sobre Nagisa. Todos comían en la cocina cereal con leche, Rafa seguía atontado por el sueño que tuvo, su mente estaba muy lejana de este mundo pero regreso de golpe a la tierra con las indiscreciones de Mikey  
D: Rafa pásame la leche  
R: …..  
L: Rafa…..RAFA  
R: ¿Eh?...si lo siento  
D: La leche  
R:…..emmm…Se fue dar una vuelta a la esquina…  
D: ¿o_O?  
L: ¿Qué le pasa a Rafa?  
D: No lo sé, se ve muy distante  
M: Esta muy raro desde que regreso tarde anoche  
D: Si  
M: Cuando entre en su habitación hablaba sobre oler cabello, se retorcía y sostenía su almohada de una manera rara, creo que hasta sonreía y hablaba sobre….EEEEI ¿QUÉ TE PASA?  
D: Te dije que me pasaras la leche no que se la derramaras en la cabeza de Mikey  
R: EEE…este pues verán….  
L: ¿Qué….te pasa?  
R: Este…vi un…mosquito chupa sangre en tu cabeza y no tuve con que espantarlo  
L, D, M: ¿o_O?  
L: ¿Qué?  
D: Esa es la peor excusa que he escuchado en la vida  
R: ˃/˂ Disculpa Mikey no era mi intención dañarte  
Rafa se fue muy avergonzado y se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto  
L: Esto me suena a gato encerrado, las únicas veces que se disculpa son cuando ha hecho algo malo  
D, M: Definitivamente  
Rafa en su cuarto  
R: Hay eso fue estúpido, a este paso si sigo así sospecharan de mí en seguida y no podré salir esta noche…ashh debo pensar en lago y rápido  
S: Rafael  
Habla desde afuera del cuarto de Rafa  
R: ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Sensei?  
S: Tus hermanos me dijeron que estás muy raro, es lo que yo te pregunto a ti ¿Qué sucede?  
R: ¿Qué de malo tendría que pasar? Nada  
S: Las únicas veces que te disculpas es después de haber hecho algo  
R: Pues…ya lo sabes  
S: ¿Qué?  
R: Me…siento...mal…por hacer sentir mal a Leo y a Donnie  
S: ¿Eso es cierto?  
R: Claro…por supuesto  
S: … ¿Por qué siento que hay algo que no me estas contando?  
R: Me siento mal por ello es todo  
S: ¿De cuándo acá sientes tanta culpa por algo por algo?  
R: ¿De cuándo acá me haces tantas preguntas Sensei?  
S: ¿Seguro que no te sucede nada?  
R: Seguro, es solo que quiero estar solo por ahora  
S: De acuerdo  
Sensei se marchó muy dudoso sobre el comportamiento de su hijo, le conocía como la palma de su mano no en vano le habia visto crecer 15 años; El día transcurrió, Rafa no dejaba de mirar la hora en su celular mientras leía sus comics sentado frente a la tele, por fortuna nadie prestaba atención a su nerviosismo, estaban concentrados mirando atentamente el programa, él pensaba en una manera de salir sin que pareciese sospechoso, bueno solo se le ocurrió salir sin más como siempre sin parecer nervioso, guardar la calma antes de todo, eso es de un ninja, guarda la cala se dijo, faltando media hora para el momento acordado el salió sin antes ser detenido por Sensei.  
S: ¿A dónde vas Rafael?  
R: Emm a respirar un poco de aire me aburro  
S: Es tarde ya  
R: ¿Y qué hora más que esta? No puedo salir de día  
S: Ok pero no llegues tan tarde  
R: Esta bien Sensei  
M: Espera ¿No quieres que te acompañe?  
R: (Pensamientos: Ashh solo esto me faltaba)….emmm creí que querías ver el programa, además llame a casey  
M: Ok como quieras  
Rafael se dirigió rápido a la salida y le dio una rápida llamada al celular de Casey.  
Conversación por celular  
C: Hey ¿Que sucede?  
R: ¿En dónde estás?  
C: En mi cama, son las 11 de la noche  
R: Perfecto, si te llaman a preguntar por mi diles que estoy contigo y que estamos…no se combatiendo maleantes en las calles  
C: ¿Y eso por qué?  
R: Tu solo hazlo  
C: Ok está bien pero me debes una explicación  
R: Si como sea solo hazlo  
C: Ok buenas noches  
Cuelga el teléfono  
Rafa tenía una excelente cuartada, se dirijo hasta aquel edificio y allí espero y en efecto Nagisa llego.  
N: Que puntual bakemono1  
1 Bakenomo: Monstruo  
R: ¿Qué hay bruja? No es cortes hacer esperar a una chica  
En el instante en que la vio los recuerdos de aquel sueño se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, moviendo la cabeza trato de apartar los recuerdos de su mente.  
N: ¿Sucede algo?  
R: Nada, solo pensaba en cómo te derrotare  
N: haha no me hagas reír  
Comenzaron a luchar, fue un momento agradable para Rafa, no recordaba cuando habia disfrutado tanto una pelea, era tan emocionante, y sobre todo ella era una guerrera fuerte, algo loca pero una gran guerrera, daba voltereta y se daban de golpes he igual que la vez anterior nadie gano y se sentaron a conversar nuevamente.  
N: Uff ya hacia tanto tiempo que no peleaba con ganas, no recordaba la vez que me divertí tanto  
R: Yo igual y eso que peleo con gente peligrosa casi a diario  
N: Antes no hubiera dudado en matarte, ahora todo ha cambiado  
R: Te comportas diferente hoy bruja  
N: Lo mismo te digo bakemono, sabes creo que me quedare contigo me agradas  
R: o/O ¿En serio?...ejem digo ¿Qué?  
N: Te conservare como mi mascota  
R: ¿Perdón?  
N: Es divertido jugar contigo  
R: NO SOY LA MASCOTA DE NADIE, NO SOY UN ANIMAL….bueno creo que técnicamente lo soy…este…..COMO SEA NO SOY LA MASCOTA DE NADIE SOY UN GUERRERO  
N: Lo se haha y te respeto mucho por eso pero no he olvidado como me deshonraste así que en modo de disculpa serás mi mascota hasta que me aburra y te deje en libertad  
R: Este…yo… ¿Eres una kunoichi asesina correcto?  
N: Correcto  
R: Te comportas de una manera un tanto dulce hoy como para parecer asesina  
N: Mi trabajo no tiene nada que ver ahora, soy una chica después de todo  
R: ¿Qué edad tienes por cierto?  
N: Eso no se le pregunta a una mujer pero…te o diré, tengo 20 años  
R: Eres mayor que yo  
N: ¿Qué edad tienes tú?  
R: Tengo 15 años  
N: ¿Por qué preguntas mi edad? ¿No te agradan las mayores?  
R: Este…yo…¬/¬ no me refería a eso…solo tenía curiosidad  
N: Cuéntame tu historia y yo te contare más de la mía  
R: ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?  
Nagisa le dio su katana y se la entregó a Rafa y le hizo un juramento por su honor de ninja  
N: De acuerdo te hare un juramento por mi honor de ninja, si llego a traicionarte no pondré objeción y me mataras con mi espada  
R: De acuerdo…..ahora si puedo contarte algo de mi…pues no me gusta andar con rodeos y te lo resumiré lo más que pueda, hace 15 años mi Sensei nos compró a mí y a mis hermanos en una tienda de mascotas, de repente se topó con un hombre extraño el cual resultó ser un alíen de otro mundo con un líquido mutagénico llamado ozee, si tocas ese líquido mutaras y te convertirás en lo último con que estuviste en contacto, mi padre toco a una rata y se transformó en una rata gigante y pues nosotros tocamos a Sensei y nos volvimos mitad humanos  
N: Aja…aja entiendo, eres un mutante mitad tortuga y humano, que me dices ¿Y si yo te tocara me volvería como tú?  
R: Correcto  
Nagisa miro los ojos de Rafael por un momento, esto solo consiguió incomodar a Rafa, se imaginó besándola y abrazándola, de nuevo aparto las imágenes de su cabeza y pregunto titubeante a Nagisa que sucedia  
R: o/O…emmm ¿Qu…qu…que…pa…pasa? ¿Po…por qué me miras así?  
N: Nada solo me imaginaba ser como tú, no te pongas nervioso no voy a morderte  
"Morder", de nuevo vinieron a su cabeza imágenes de él mordiéndola con suavidad en el cuello, sacudía su cabeza para alegar esos pensamientos pero mientras más lo intentaba menos se alejaban  
R: E….este y ahora cu…cuéntame de ti  
N: Bueno ahora me toca a mí, pues soy huérfana desde que tengo memoria, viví en las calles hasta los 5 años, y es ahí cuando el loto dorado me recogió, trate de asaltar a la líder del clan y pues ella vio algo en mí y me llevo con ella, aprendí a luchar y me volví un miembro de elite a los 18 años, todas con cuantas luchara eran débiles y sentía una fascinación por acabarlas, cada vez que luchaba solo sentía rabia y furia, ninguna era fuerte y las mataba con facilidad, cuando regresaba a mis casillas me daba cuenta que las habia golpeado hasta matarlas, solo quería eso, matar, la líder del clan considero que fue un enorme error haberme enseñado a luchar y me expulso, considero que si seguía en el clan nadie iba a seguir con vida y en el futuro no habría más miembros que quieran unirse por miedo a mí, vague por mucho tiempo y entendí que mi ira era un enorme problema para los demás y para mí misma, me volví caza recompensas y ninja a sueldo, me contratan para matar, pero ni a mujeres ni a niños, solo asesinos, limpio la sociedad de la escoria en pago por haber matado a todas esas inocentes niñas.  
R: Que trágica historia ¿Puedes volver?  
N: No lo creo pero si es que lo hiciera tendría que probar que cambie para bien y pues no lo he hecho, tú eres la primera persona con quien peleo que no logro vencer, de cierta manera lograste llenar el vacío que sentía en mí  
R: Ejem…bueno…gracias…creo…  
N: Por cierto me gustaría conocer el lugar en donde vives  
R: ¿QUÉ? NO  
N: ¿Por qué no dime?  
R: Simplemente no y ya  
N: Me gustaría visitarte  
R: A mí también me encanta verte pero…..ESTE DIGO…NO ME LO TOMES A MAL  
N: ¿En serio? …. qué lindo de tu parte  
R: NO….NO LO DIGO POR ESO….ashhh  
N: hahaha anda vamos, llévame a tu casa  
R: ¿Cómo sé que no pondrás en peligro a mi familia?  
N: Te hice un juramento por mi honor de ninja ¿Eso no fue suficiente?  
R: Si…pero…ellos son todo lo que tengo en este gran mundo vacío y tengo que asegurarme de que nada les pase, si llegase a perderlos enloquecería de dolor  
N: Entiendo  
R: ….. ¿En serio tienes tantas ganas de ir?  
N: Por supuesto  
R: ¿Por qué razón?  
N: Eres mi único amigo, eres el único con el que hablo, no he hablado con otro ser viviente de esta manera dese hace ya mucho tiempo, además quiero ver donde vive mi mascota  
R: ¬/¬….deja de decirme así….esta bien, te llevare mañana pero ven temprano, a las ocho de la noche…. ¿Qué hora es por cierto?  
N: Cielos son las 2 de la mañana  
R: Santo cielo pasamos 3 horas hablando Sensei estará furioso conmigo  
S: Y sí que lo estoy  
En cuanto Rafa escucho la voz de Splinter se le helo la sangre por completo, el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho  
R: O.O SE-SE-SENSEI  
S: En vista de que no regresabas decidí mirar por mí mismo que es lo que hacías a escondidas  
De pronto suena el celular de Rafa, era Casey quien llamaba  
R: ¿Qué quieres?  
C: Splinter va en camino ya no puedo darte una buena cuartada  
R: (Voz irónica: Oh…gracias)  
Cuelga el teléfono  
N: Él es tu padre ¿No? Mucho gusto señor soy Nagisa  
S: El gusto es mío señorita  
N: Tal vez nos veamos mañana, veo que ahora estas en problemas  
S: En vista de que Rafael la a invitado a nuestra casa pues será bien recibida  
D: Gracias señor, te veré mañana kawai bakemono1  
1 kawai bakemono: Monstruo lindo  
R: ¿Estoy en problemas verdad?  
S: Si… ¿Ya hasta se ponen apodos?  
R: ¿Qué significa kawai bakemono?  
S: Monstruo lindo  
R: o/O ¿Eh?  
ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE LO QUE ESCRIBI AHORA, Y SI PUES RESULTA QUE NO PUES NI MODO, DISFRUTENLO


	2. Chapter 2:La peor pesadilla de un padre

ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIÉN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORÌA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.

ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTARA EL PRIMER CAP ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE, Y TAMBIÉN GRACIAS POR LAS SUGERENCIAS PUEDEN DECÍRMELAS SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SEAN CON AMABILIDAD, SIEMPRE ES BUENO UNA CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA PARA MEJORAR LA HISTORIA Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA PERO MI VIDA AHORA ES OCUPADA Y NO PUEDO PONER LOS CAPS TAN SEGUIDO, HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.

Cap. #2: La peor pesadilla de un padre

Sensei se llevó a Rafa directo a la guarida, lo mando a dormir prometiéndole que hablarían mañana, Rafa estaba algo preocupado por lo que diría Sensei, no le dirijo palabra alguna pero ese no era el mayor problema, Nagisa lo enloquecía deberás, le tenía muchas ganas, no podía olvidar su mirada, comenzó a dormirse y sus sueños fueron tomando forma, la tenía sujeta de la mano y caminaban bajo una hermosa luna llena, ella era una asesina con un pasado realmente malo, era una persona peligrosa, una chica mala y eso era lo peor, era lo que más le encantaba, era tan malo que se sentía muy bien, la quería con él y la quería ya.

En los sueños de Rafael  
Rafael se encontraba en un lugar un tanto oscuro, todo estaba borroso a su alrededor, en medio de la obscuridad escucho la voz de Nagisa que lo llamaba

R: ¿En dónde estoy?

N: Bakemono

R: Nagisa…. ¿En dónde estás Nagisa?

N: Estoy a tu lado

Cuando reviro Nagisa se encontraba ahí tras de él, la obscuridad se marchó y se encontraban en medio del dojo en la guarida, Nagisa vestía un kimono rojo, el color favorito de Rafa y por todo lo hermoso en este mundo, se veía muy sexi.

R: ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

N: Eso no importa

R: ¿Por qué estás aquí? Traes un kimono rojo, te vez…

N: Me vestí así para ti

R: ¿Qué? Pero…este…

N: No puedo seguir ignorando lo que siento, quiero ser tuya aquí y ahora

R: o/O ¿QUÉ? ¡PERO ALGUIEN PUEDE VERNOS ESTAS EN MI CASA Y A LADO ESTA EL CUARTO DE SPLINTER!

N: Eso no me interesa y sé que tú también lo quieres tanto como yo

Nagisa comenzó a quitarse el kimono ante el asombro de Rafa

R: O.O Pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser aquí? Nos verán

N: Me encanta lo peligroso

Nagisa se le acerco y se acurruco en el pecho de Rafa, Nagisa era un poquito más pequeña que

él, Rafa miro a los ojos de Nagisa.

R: Tus ojos son muy bonitos

N: Tengo algo importante que decirte

R: Dímelo

N: (Con la voz de Donnie) ¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rafa despertó y vio que Donnie estaba parado a los pies de su cama

R: ¿QUÉ-HACES-AQUÍ?

D: (Voz sarcástica) ¿En serio crees que mis ojos son lindos? Gracias lo escucho a menudo

R: Este….. ¿Qué?

D: Tranquilo se lo que soñabas y con quien, Sensei ya nos explicó todo no hay lio

R: ¿QUÉ?

D: Relájate no tienes de que avergonzarte pervertido, es normal soñar así con la chica que te gusta

R: O.O… ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ QUE MANIA DE INTERRUMPIR MIS SUEÑOS!

D: Ui perdóneme señor pervertido, te dejaría con tus sueños pero Sensei quiere hablarte

R: ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI!

D: hahahaha Ok está bien ya me divertí, Sensei quiere verte ahora

R: Voy Donnie y discúlpame por ser tan cruel

D: No hay cuidado Rafa

R: Si llegan a rechazarte puedes confiar en mí, te apoyare

D: Gracias y no me subestimes todavía no estoy derrotado

R: Si tú lo dices

Rafa se dirigió al dojo a hablar con Splinter, Leo estaba parado a la entrada con mirada triunfante y una sonrisa que decía te lo dije, eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar, Mikey se destornillaba de risa al verlo, caminaba como un condenado hacia su ejecución.

S: Hijo mío, siéntate y hablaremos

R: E…está bien Sensei

S: Hijo mío como ya te he dicho no hagas las cosas por impulso, al parecer tienes una amiga, la traerás esta noche y nos la presentaras a todos, como le dije a Leo, todos hemos hecho el papel de idiota por una chica y lo más importante es que….  
Rara escuchaba la conversación de Splinter a lo lejos como un simple bla bla bla, su preocupación era que si traía a Nagisa aquí ¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás? Y si realmente podía confiar en ella, pues tenía que tomar medidas para evitar que algo malo le pase, como asesina tal vez no honre su promesa de ninja y lo traicione.

S: Rafael….Rafael ¿Me escuchas?...Rafael….RAFAEEEEEEEEEEEEEL

R: ¿Eh? S…Sensei perdóneme

S: Pont tu cabeza en la tierra muchacho, te decía que espero que con esto aprendas a valorar los sentimientos de los demás

R: E…está bien Sensei

Rafa salió del dojo y la salir sus hermanos le esperaban afuera

L: Ha…te lo dije y dime ¿Qué se siente?

D: Dinos ¿Cómo es ella?

M: Veremos a tu novia esta noche jujujuju

R: ¡CALLENSE, NI NOVIA NI NADA!

M: ¡AAA ELLA ES NAGISA LA DE TU SUEÑO HAHA ERA POR ELLA POR QUIEN TE RETORCIAS EN EL PISO!

R: ¡N…NO…CALLENSE TODOS!

Rafa no soporto las burlas de sus hermanos y se fue a su habitación y hay recibió una llamada de Casey  
Conversación por teléfono

R: ¿Hola? ¿Qué pasa?

C: Ya me contaron la noticia suertudo dime ¿Cómo es?

R: ¿YA LO SABES HASTA TU? ¡VAYA HERMANOS BOLA DE CHISMOSOS!

C: Si…ahora April y yo llegaremos para conocerla

R: Ushhh

C: Cuando llegue me cuantas los detalles

R: Ok….

C: Te veo después

Paso las horas y así llego la hora acordada, April y Casey llegaron para conocer a la nueva amiga de Rafa, todos estaba emocionados por conocerla, Rafa se conocía por ser bastante antisocial, su único amigo a parte de sus hermanos es Casey, Rafa no era de los que hace amigos con los pocos humanos que conoce, ese era Mikey, hacia amigos por doquier cada vez que podía y tenía oportunidad, ni siquiera hablaba con April muy a menudo, casi no se dirigen palabra pero ahora habia hecho algo que iba en contra de su arisca naturaleza; en el lugar y hora acordada encontró a Nagisa, se aseguró de que ella no viera el lugar ni el camino por donde habia venido, llegando Nagisa a la guarida fue atosigada por 12 ojos emocionados.

R: Ya casi llegamos a mi casa, disculpa por atarte los ojos pero…bueno ya lo sabes para que repetirlo

N: No hay cuidado bakemono

R: Bienvenida a mi….  
Rafa le quita la venda a Nagisa

N: Oh cielos que familia tan numerosa

R: o_O… ¿Pero qué rayos hacen parados todos ahí? No es un espectáculo ni nada por el estilo

S: Rafael esa no es manera de presentarnos a tu invitada

N: Soy Urashima Nagisa mucho gusto

R: Él es Splinter, mi Sensei y mi padre ya lo conoces

S: Gusto en verla de nuevo

R: Ellos son nuestros amigos humanos April y Casey

A: Mucho gusto

C: Hola

R: Él es mi hermano mayor Leonardo

L: Mucho gusto

R: Él es el genio, Donatello

D: Mucho gusto

R: Y por último pero no menos importante mi hermano menor Miguel Ángel

M: Hola

Nagisa se le quedo mirando a Mikey

N: …

M: ¿o_O? ¿Qué?  
Nagisa abrazo a Mikey efusivamente

N: ¡KIAAAAA ANATAWA KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

R: (Traten de imaginarse su cara de sorpresa)

T: O.O

R: ¡PE…PE…PERO! ¿QUÉ RAYOS?

M: Este…señorita…

N: Ups lo siento jejeje solo que creo que eres lindo

M: ¿En serio? Jejeje gracias….

D: Mikey…me parece que te metiste en graves problemas con Rafa no más mira su cara

Rafa tomo a Nagisa de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, miro muy enojado a Mikey

N: Hey tranquilo bakemono

S: Ejem no sé lo que sucedió pero señorita necesitamos hablar

Se dirigieron todos a la cocina para hablar mientras le brindaban un trozo de pizza

S: Dinos Nagisa, ¿Hace cuánto que conoces a mi hijo?

N: Hace un par de días más o menos creo

S: ¿Qué relación llevan ustedes?

R: o/O ¡SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!

N: Emmm bueno somos amigos

S: Oh ya veo pero lo que quiero preguntarte es ¿Eres una kunoichi cierto?

N: Si

S: Cuéntame de ti

Nagisa le conto todo lo que le conto a Rafael, cada detalle, incluso la promesa que le habia hecho, Sensei no quedo muy contento con que su hijo escogiera a una asesina a sangre fría como un posible prospecto a novia ni tampoco le agrado la diferencia de edad que tenían, pero no dijo nada al respecto, se lo guardo para sí mismo.

D: Oh que trágica historia

A: Así que eres una kunoichi, genial ¿Crees que yo habría podido entrar en tu clan?

N: Te habría matado en 3 segundos, hubiese sido divertido destrozar tu cuello

En ese momento las dos rieron y cuando terminaron Nagisa le miro a April

A: ¿Es una broma cierto?

N: ¿Tengo cara de broma acaso?

A: o_O Este…yo…Donnie…Acordamos en salir hoy vamos

D: ¿Eh? Pero si hoy no es sábado es viernes…

A: Era hoy solo camina

D: Que estúpido soy….si si claro

M: Ya va a comenzar el programa me voy

L: Espérame yo quiero verlo también ¿Quieres venir Casey?

C: Si como sea vamos

Todos se fueron de la cocina dejando únicamente a Sensei, Nagisa y Rafa

S: Bien, eso era todo lo que quería escuchar

Sensei se pone de pie para marcharse

N: Me alegra conocer a tu familia, es tan cariñosa

R: ¿Te parece si terminamos nuestra pelea en el dojo?

N: Si claro

Splinter se detiene por la curiosidad que le causaba saber que tan fuerte era aquella kunoichi, se dirigieron al dojo y comenzó la pelea; Sensei inicio la pelea con su tradicional hajime, más que curiosidad por ver su fuerza era una teoría que quería comprobar, si a Rafa le gustaba ella por ser fuerte y cuando los vio pelear pues su teoría quedo más que comprobada, Rafa disfrutaba con la pelea que tenía con Nagisa, sonreía de una manera que jamás habia visto, se notaba a leguas que él estaba loco por ella, no más faltaba verle la cara y como la miraba por todas partes, Sensei supo de inmediato que ella le causaría grandes problemas.

Al terminar la pelea

N: Eres muy bueno

R: Otra vez…empates

N: Te venceré algún día, me encanta luchar contigo bakemono

R: Siento lo mismo bruja, es tan entretenido luchar contigo

S: Ejem…coff…coff…

N: Oh….. ¿Qué hora es?

R: Emmm….las 10 de la noche

N: Hoy tengo…algo que hacer así que me marcho

S: ¿Desea una rebanada de pizza antes de marcharse?

N: No gracias…tengo que irme

R: Te acompañare hasta la puerta

Rafa se dirigió hasta la entrada de las alcantarillas, no habia luna este día así que estaba un poco oscuro

R: Bien… ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

N: No te preocupes, más pronto de lo que crees, ahora que ya sé dónde está tu casa

R: ¿Eh? Pero si te vende los ojos

N: hahaha recuerdo cada detalle de donde pasamos, no necesito ver para recordar por donde hemos ido

R: Cielos eres genial

N: Por cierto una última cosa

R: ¿o_O?

N: Se más discreto cuando me estés mirando por todas partes

R: O/o ¡DISCULPA NO QUISE! …..digo… ¿De qué rayos hablas?

N: Tu mirada te delata

R: No sé de lo que hablas bruja

N: Owww watashi no kawai bakemono

R: ¿Qué?

N: jujuju nada

R: No andes inventado cosas que no son

N: Tranquilo no he dicho que me desagrade

R: ¿EN SERIO?...digo… Deja de inventar cosas te digo

N: HAHA matane

R: Si lo que sea

Nagisa se marchó y Rafa regreso a la guarida, Splinter estaba esperándolo con una mirada seria

R: ¿Qué sucede Sensei?

S: No me agrada tu prospecto de novia

R: ¿Qué? No hay nada de malo en Nagisa y otra cosa ella no es mi novia…es solo una amiga

D, L: Si claro

M: Te la comes con la mirada

R: ¡DEJEN DE DECIR BOBADAS!

D, L: Ahora sabes lo que se siente

R: ¿Por qué hablan al unísono como si fueran robots?

A: Solo basta con verte, la cara que pones

S: Ella no me agrada

R: ¿Por qué?

S: ¿¡CREES QUE ME SIENTO FELIZ DE QUE MI HIJO SE INTERESE POR UNA ASESINA PELIGROSA QUE LO CONTROLA A SU ANTOJO!?

C: Ella te gusta no hay nada de malo

R: ¡CALLENSE ELLA NO ES MALA, ES SOLO UNA AMIGA Y DEJENME EN PAZ!

Rafa se molestó mucho y se encerró en su cuarto azotando la puerta de un envión, se acurruco en las cobijas en espera de que se le pase su ira y mientras se hundía en su negación soñó nuevamente.

En el sueño de Rafa

R: ¿En dónde estoy ahora?...

N: Bakemono

R: Bruja… me alegra verte de nuevo…no aguanto las bromas de los demás

N: Bueno, ahora sabes cómo se sentían los demás al respecto

R: … es verdad…en verdad lo lamento, el día en que le dije a Donnie que no tenía oportunidad…ahora sé cuánto le dolió

N: Bien, al fin te has dado cuenta

R: Y como se debe sentir Leo al respecto, la chica que quiere es la hija perdida de nuestro padre…es nuestra hermana, de todas las mujeres del mundo tenía que ser ella

N: Bien, falta solo una cosa más

R: ¿Qué?

N: Solo faltas tu

R: ¿Yo que?

N: Dime lo que sientes, se sinceró contigo mismo

R: ¿De qué hablas?

N: Dilo…o me iré para siempre

Nagisa comenzó a marcharse corriendo cada vez más deprisa

R: ¿A dónde vas?

N: Dilo

R: No te vayas

N: Dilo

Se aleja cada vez más

R: ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME DEJES SOLO!

N: ¡SOLO DILO!

R: ¡NO TE VAYAS…PORQUE YO!

N: ¿TU QUE?

R: ¡YO…YO…TU…TU!

N: ¡ADIOS BAKEMONO!

R: ¡TU ME GUSTAS! … ¡NO!… ¡MAS QUE ESO!… ¡ME TORTURAS TODAS LAS NOCHES, ¡NO DEJO DE PENSAR EN TI!

N: ¡YA ES TARDE!

R: ¡NOOOO NO TE VAYAS!

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTE FIC, MAS TARDE EL SIGUIENTE CAP, HASTA LA PROXIMA Y SEAN FELICES


	3. Chapter 3: Intrusa

ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIÉN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORÌA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.

EME AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, NO SE OLVIDEN DE IR A SU CINE FAVORITO EN AGOSTO YA QUE SE ESTRENARA LA NUEVA PELÍCULA EN IMAGEN REAL DE LAS TORTUGAS NINJA, EN AGOSTO SE DARÁN UN DESCANSO PARA QUE VAYAN A VER LA PELI Y SI NO LES AGRADA LA PELI PUES NI MODO, BIEN SIN MAS QUE DECIR AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO

**_Cap. #3: Intrusa_**

Rafael se despertó a las 6 de la mañana, teniendo aquel sueño se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, de pronto recibió un sorpresivo mensaje de parte de Nagisa.

_Conversación por mensajes_

_N: Bakemono_

_R: ¿Bruja? ¿Pero cómo rayos conseguiste mi número?_

_N: Tome tu celular cuando estabas mirando mi trasero mientras entrenábamos, después de llamar a mi teléfono desde tu celular te lo devolví sin que te dieras cuenta_

_R: o/O Deja de decir eso yo jamás haría eso, no me gusta que tomen mis cosas sin mi permiso_

_N: ¿Puedo visitarte hoy? Es sábado así que hoy podré descansar antes de comenzar mi trabajo_

_R: Este…pues_

_N: Me parece que no le caí bien a tu padre_

_R: Pues es por…_

_N: No me lo digas, lo sé, no soy lo suficientemente buena como para salir con uno de sus bebes, ningún padre dejaría que su hijo saliera con una asesina como yo_

_R: NO SOY UN BEBE DEJA DE TRATARME COMO TAL…. Espera… ¿Dijiste que salíamos?_

_N: haha… si claro porque eres ahora mi mascota ¿Recuerdas?_

_R: No soy tu mascota_

_N: ¿Puedo visitarte o no?_

_R: Creo que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, adelante puedes venir_

_N: Genial, te llevare algo_

_R: ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?_

_N: Chotomate bakemono, no comas ansias ya veras_

_R: Conozco algunas frases de japonés pero NO ENTIENDO CUANDO ME HABLAS ASÍ_

_N: HAHA daejobu, matane…watashi no kawai bakemono_

_R: Espera, entendí lo de kawai bakemono_

Nagisa dejo de responderle después de ese mensaje, no se sabía las intenciones que tenía Nagisa con Rafa, por la forma en que le hablaba parecía que le agradaba mucho el pero era un mutante después de todo, mantenía sus pies en la tierra sin guardar esperanza aparentemente pero muy en el fondo guardaba una pequeña esperanza para sí mismo.

R: Ella vendrá a visitarme….espera…olvide preguntarte a qué hora venia…que idiota soy

Rafa se la paso mirando a la puerta todo el día, Sensei no le agradaba nada Nagisa, ella podía ser una pésima influencia para Rafa, la etapa más difícil en la vida de todo padre es cuando sus hijos están en plena adolescencia, conociendo a Rafa como es si le decía que ya no podía ver más a Nagisa de seguro escaparía corriendo para verla a la primera llamada de ella, solo esperaba pacientemente una oportunidad para actuar. El día paso hasta que el reloj marco las 8 pm de la noche, April llego por la puerta con un par de pizzas, tras de ella llego Nagisa y asusto un poco a April ya que llego sigilosamente sin avisar.

N: Lamento haberte asustado niña

A: S…soy April

N: Bien…April… ¿Qué razón te trae aquí?

A: Emm, hoy prometí a Donnie que saldríamos

N: Oh ¿Pero tu novio no se podrá celoso?

A: ¿Eh?

N: Si, el chico que te acompañaba la otra vez

A: Él no es mi novio, salimos de vez en cuando pero no es mi novio

N: mmm entiendo, entonces sales con…el flacucho ese... era…

A: Donnie

N: Si ese

A: Este bueno él para mi es…él es mi…

Donnie llega en ese momento interrumpiendo la conversación

D: April hola ¿Estas lista?

A: Si

D: Vámonos

A: ¿A dónde iremos?

D: Daremos un paseíto en "shellraicer" (No recuerdo como se llamaba en español y sinceramente me gusta más en inglés)

A: Genial ¿A dónde?

D: Ya lo veras… ¿Nagisa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

N: ¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta de mí? Pero que idiota

D: Hey

A: Vámonos, no la tomes en cuenta

April y Donnie se marcharon del lugar (Por cierto les narraría la cita de Donnie pero esa es una historia para otro día), del Dojo salió Splinter y se quedó pasmado al ver parada ahí a Nagisa

S: O.O ¿NANI? ¿NAGISA SAN?

N: Kombawa gosaimashta oji san, vine a ver a Rafael

S: (Mirada de enfado) Lo llamare

Llamo a Leo y Mikey que estaban comiendo algo en la cocina para saber en dónde se encontraba.

M: ¿Qué sucede Sensei?...Nagisa hola

N: Hola Mikey

S: ¿En dónde está su hermano Rafael?

L: Me parece que está dormido en su cuarto

S: Llegaron visitas para él, ve a traerlo

N: No se moleste yo misma iré a despertarlo

R, L, M: o_O

Nagisa se fue directamente al cuarto de Rafa con una sonrisa malévola en su cara.

S: (inserte aquí su cara preferida de consternación)

L: Esto lo tengo que ver

M: Vamos a ver

Rafa dormía plácidamente en su cama soñando con…bueno es obvio no tengo que decirlo un millón de veces, Nagisa se acostó a su lado para ver su reacción al despertar.

R: …zzzzzzzzzzz

N: (Nagisa en sus adentros) Está riendo ¿En qué soñara?

R:…fsjdfosfd…

N: ¿Eh?

R:…..Nagisa….. (Comienza a abrir el ojo)

N: Dime Bakemono

R: O.O (Cara de trágame tierra) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Se escuchó los gritos de Rafa por toda la alcantarilla como los lamentos de un alma en pena la cual sufría, Rafa reacciono inconscientemente lanzándose sobre Nagisa inmovilizando sus brazos, parecía que la forzaba o algo por el estilo.

N: Sueñas conmigo…que lindo de tu parte me siento alagada

R: O.O….PE…PE…QU…QU

N: Es la primera vez desde que nos conocimos que me llamas Nagisa y no bruja

R: ¿POR QUÉ ENTRASTE A MI CUARTO BRUJA?

N: ahí vamos a la normalidad otra vez

R: ¿NO PUDISTE ESPERAR AFUERA COMO LA GENTE NORMAL?

N: Me moría de ganas de conocer tu habitación

R: O/O…..ESO NO ES UNA RAZON LOGICA PARA QUE TE METAS EN CUARTOS AJENOS

N: Eres adorable

R: TU BRUJA TE VOY A….. ¿Crees que soy adorable?

N: Claro

R: (Sonrisa de idiota)

En la puerta se escuchaban las carcajadas de Leo y de Mikey, ya no les quedaba estomago para seguir riendo, Sensei se dirigía tras ellos para ver lo ocurrido

L, M: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

S: Dejen de reírse ustedes dos…. O.O ¿PERO QUÉ? ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO RAFAEL?

Sensei gritaba pero nada parecía sacar a Rafa y a Nagisa de su trance temporal, Sensei tomo a Rafa del caparazón y lo arrastro al dojo para hablar y obligo a salir a Nagisa de ahí, al despertar Rafa de su trance solo deseaba hacerse pequeño hasta desaparecer por la vergüenza.

S: NO VOY A PERMITIR ESE TIPO DE CONDUCTAS EN ESTA CASA, RAFAEL NO VOY A PERMITIR ACTOS DESVERGONZADOS

R: T/T

S: Y usted señorita por favor le rogare que deje de atormentar a mi hijo

N: Esa no era mi intención señor

S: Eso espero, ahora me retiro

Splinter se marcha hacia su habitación

N: Cielos fue una conmoción ¿Quieres salir?

R: ¿¡Salir!? ¿¡SALIR!? ¿DESPUES DE LO QUE PASO ME PIDES SALIR ASÍ COMO SI NADA?

N: No exageres

R: ¿QUÉ RAYOS TIENES EN CEREBRO BRUJA? ME METISTE EN UN LIO DE LOS GORDOS POR TU CULPA AHORA SOY UN FRIKI PERVERTIDO

N: ¿Y no lo eres?

R: NAGISA HABLO EN SERIO

N: Ok ya entendí lo lamento si, y ahora para lo que vine

R: ¿Y AHORA CON QUE IDIOTES ME SALDRAS?

N: Qué grosero eres, toma mal agradecido

Nagisa le tiro un paquete a Rafa en la cara

R: ¿Qué es esto? De seguro es otra cosa que me hará quedar mal frente a…

Rafa abrió el paquete y resultó ser que Nagisa le habia hecho una bufanda a Rafa, una roja con su nombre en blanco

R: Yo…

N: (Comienza a llorar) Solo quería darte esto, parece que solo te traigo mala suerte me voy

R: Yo…lo lamento saldremos pero no llores

N: Haha bromeaba no me iré y ahora que aceptaste salgamos un rato

R: BRUJA ME ENGAÑASTE OTRA VEZ

N: jujuju ya aceptaste

R: Grrrrrr….ok

N: Yupi, ponte la bufanda que hace mucho frio

Nagisa le envolvió la bufanda a Rafa y salieron un momento hacia la superficie, cuando estaba afuera tuvieron una pequeña batalla para entretenerse luego se detuvieron a hablar un poco.

R: Es realmente divertido pelar contigo

N: Digo lo mismo

R: Por cierto, dijiste que tenías tiempo libre antes de comenzar tu trabajo ¿Qué específicamente es lo que tienes que hacer?

N: Pero si ya te lo explique

R: Ya sé que eres asesina pero a lo que me refiero es ¿Qué trabajo te encomendaron y a quién?

N: No quiero hablar sobre mi trabajo, cuando estoy contigo es para recordar que todavía tengo un lado humano, en mi trabajo no se me permite ser humana, tengo un lado que no me gustaría que vieras jamás

R: Eh visto muchas cosas

N: Solo te diré que me llamaron para matar a alguien pero no se a quien todavía, no se detalle alguno de mi víctima o víctimas, nada, solo me dijo que una infeliz de desgracio la vida, solo mato a escoria criminal y gente que ha hecho daño a los demás, nunca llegue a ver a mi jefe, solo hable con él por teléfono

R: Oh entiendo, no hablaremos de eso, perdóname

N: No hay nada que disculpar, me gusta estar contigo, me siento bien, por unos segundos olvido todo y soy feliz

R: Oh….este…gracias…jejeje

N:…..

R: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras?

N: Nada, solo creía que tienes lindos ojos, me gustan tus ojos

R: o/O e…bueno…tu…tú también

N: Por cierto ¿Qué ibas a decirme en tu sueño? Despertaste antes de que pudieras continuar

R: O/O NO INVETES TONTERIAS

N: Creo que es muy obvio lo que te pasa, tendría que estar siega o ser idiota para no darme cuenta de que te gusto

R: Este…yo…pues veras… ¿Tan obvio soy?

N: Así de obvio eres

R: Ashh y pues emmm ¿Tu que sientes?

N: Tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo

R: ¿No te importa que sea menor que tú?

N: ¿A caso no te gustan las mayores?

R: Mmmm tomare eso como un no

N: No hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros

R: Respóndeme ¿Qué es lo que tu sientes?

N: De hecho ni yo misma lo se

R: ESO NO ES JUSTO TU SABES LO QUE YO SIENTO DIMELO TU TAMBIEN

N: Esta bien, lo averiguare ahora

R: ¿Averiguar? ¿De qué rayos hablas?

Nagisa se lanzó a Rafa y lo beso por unos minutos, esto dejo más que conmocionado a Rafa, después ella se retiró y dijo.

R: O/O ¿ACASO TU?

N: mmmm nop, creo que tan solo me agradas

R: Metiste tu lengua en mi…

N: Creo que tienes que descubrirlo por mí porque ni yo misma se lo que siento

R: …..

N: Son las 11:45 pm me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana bakemono

R: ¿Te vas? Espera me debes una explicación, ¿Por qué me besaste y luego me rechazas? Eso no tiene sentido

N: Nos vemos

R: ESPERA NO TE VAYAS BRUJA MALDITA VEN AQUÍ Y DAME UNA EXPLICACION

N: Matane

R: ESPERA

Nagisa se marchó sin más dejando a Rafa con una rara mescla de confusión y deseo, Nagisa lo dejo muy conmocionado, cuando regreso a casa tenía una mirada que parecía como si hubiera matado a mucha gente, cabizbajo y sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

M: Rafa me comí tu ultimo trozo de pizza lo lamento

R:…..

L, D, M: o_O

D: ¿No se enfadó?...Rafa ¿Qué tienes?

R: …

L: Cielos ¿Qué tendrá?

Rafa se dirigió a su habitación y golpeo las paredes en frustración a lo que habia pasado

R: AAAAAAAA BRUJA MALDITA ¿PERO QUÉ ME HAS HECHO? Pronto harás que pierda la cabeza o tal vez….creo que ya la perdí


	4. Chapter 4: Perdiendo la cabeza

ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIÉN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORÌA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.

EME AQUÍ EL CUARTO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA SEA A POQUITOS O YA SEA A MUCHOS, ESPERO CON ANSIAS EL ESTENO DE LA NUEVA PELICULA DE MICHAEL BAY Y TAMBIEN EL ESTRENO DE MAS CAPITULOS, SIN MAS TONTERIAS QUE DECIR EME AQUÍ EL CAPITULO.

**_Cap. #4: Perdiendo la cabeza_**

Rafa estaba muy molesto con la actitud de Nagisa, ella lo provocaba y después lo rechazaba, se burlaba de él y eso comenzaba a hartarlo, su lado lógico le decía que debía ponerle un alto, ninguna mujer le iba a controlar ni lo iba a hacer ver como idiota pero su lado hedonista no le permitía parar, cada vez que la veía su lado lógico caía en un coma letárgico que regresaba en si cuando ya era muy tarde, eso era lo que más furia le producía, el hecho que no podía hacer nada para liberarse de su control; Rafael se despertó en la mañana muy furioso y determinado a mandar a volar a Nagisa en cuanto la viera, se habia burlado de él, no era el más fuerte del mundo pero ningún humano ordinario podía vencerlo hasta el día en que la conoció, él era un guerrero ninja y el peor error de un ninja es poner su corazón en vez de su mente en una batalla, los muchachos le veían preguntándose qué pasaba por su cabeza y también April que se habia quedado a dormir el fin de semana como acostumbraba.

_Rafa con cara de furia en la cocina_

R: Grrrrrrrrrrrr

M: ¿Y a este que le pasa?

A: ¿Quién sabe?

L: Creo que su problema tiene nombre y apellido

D: Definitivamente

M: Urashima Nagisa

R: ¡CALLENSE! NO VUELVAN A REPETIR EL NOMBRE DE ESA BRUJA EN MI PRESENCIA

D: ¿Pero qué te hizo para que te pusieras así?

R: SE BURLO DE MI, ESA MALDITA SE ATREBIO A BURLARSE DE MI Y NO SE LO PERDONARE, CUANDO LLEGE A VERLA NO TENDRE PIEDAD, LA PATEARE TAN FUERTE QUE NO SABRE DONDE LLEGE A PARAR

M, L, D, A: o_O

_Rafa sale echando maldiciones hacia el dojo_

L: ¿En serio creen que se atreva a hacerle daño?

M, D, A: No

M: Esa actitud cambiara cuando ella llegue

Todos se marcharon hacia el dojo, Rafa entrenaba con mucho entusiasmo y parecía que sus ojos echaban fuego por la determinación que en ese momento tenía, la mañana pasó volando y entre eso vino Casey, April entreno junto con los muchachos hasta que Splinter decidió darle fin y mandarlos a descansar

_En la sala de la tele_

R: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr

C: ¿Qué le sucede?

M: Nagisa al parecer le hiso algo pero no sé qué, debió haberlo rechazado por lo molesto que luce

L: Ha estado así desde que llego anoche

R: ¡LES DIGO QUE SE CALLEN!

A: No te sientas mal Rafa, tal vez haya otra chica por ahí

R: Ustedes no saben nada

C: Hermano tranquilo déjame darte unos consejos de chicas, alágalas y diles lo que quieren escuchar y si llegas a besarlas en la primera cita no las manosees porque te puede costar caro, una vez yo…

A: ¡Casey! Qué horror

D: Eres un patán

C: Ha, no me digas que no has intentado hacer eso Donatello

D: No porque yo soy un caballero

C: Más bien un caballo

D: VEN ACA Y REPITELO EN MI CARA

R: BASTA, Gracias por los consejos y la ayuda pero en cuanto ella llegue la enviare de paseo

N: ¿En serio bakemono? ¿A dónde?

R: Me refiero a… O.O ¿NAGISA? ¿CUÁNDO LLEGASTE?

N: Ahora mismo

R: O/O E…E… ¿ESCUCHASTE LO QUE DIJE?

N: Lo de enviarme de paseo si

R: Este bueno yo…pues veras

L: Él tiene algo que decirte

N: Dímelo

L: Cierra el pico

R: Este

_Susurros entre Mikey y Donnie y April_

A: Les apuesto a que Rafa no se lo dice

D, M: Ok

C: Vamos, dile lo que querías decirle

L: Con la determinación de esta mañana

R: BOBONARDO, CASEY TRAICIONERO

N: ¿o_O?

R: Yo…yo…quería…invitarte a salir en el submarino de Donnie

D: ¿En mi qué?

N: ¿En serio? ¿Y a dónde iremos?

R: A…..una playa desierta

M: Y después a mí me llaman idiota

N: Me hubieras avisado con anticipación para prepararme

A: Gane

L: ¿Quién es el bobo ahora?

S: Nagisa, irashaimasen

N: Kombawa oji-san

S: Escuche algo sobre un paseo ¿Y a quien le has pedido permiso Rafael?

R: Oh vamos Sensei

S: No

R: Sensei por favor

S: ¿Qué paso con la determinación que tenías esta mañana?

R: SENSEI

S: AH….está bien pero con una condición

R: ¿Eh?

Rafa estaba sentado muy molesto en una de las maquinas que cargan las baterías del submarino de Donnie junto con Leo, Casey y Mikey que gritaba de la emoción, Nagisa y April estaba sentadas a un lado preparadas con lo necesario para la playa junto a Donnie que manejaba los controles y Splinter también estaba ahí.

R: No puedo creer que esté pasando esto

M: SEEEEEEEEEEEE PLAYA PLAYA PLAYA PLAYA ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VERE UNA PLAYA

L: Donnie prende los malditos motores ya

C: ¿Cuánto más tendré que pedalear en esta cosa? Llevo como media hora

D: En cuanto se carguen

A: Gracias a que Sensei dijo a mi padre que iríamos a un entrenamiento especial me permitió ir al viaje, traje mis cosas de playa a escondidas

N: ¿Por qué vino usted Splinter?

S: No sería responsable de mi parte si dejo que un montón de adolecentes viajen solos

R: Se supone que fui yo quien invito a Nagisa a salir ¿POR QUÉ VIENEN USTEDES?

L: Porque el señor don idiota se metió en este lio el solo

N: Cálmate bakemono, mientras más mejor

D: April ¿Empacaste las pizzas?

A: Claro Donnie

C: Estoy cansadoooooooooooo

D: Ok los motores están listos ya cálmense

_Los motores se encienden y todos pueden descansar_

S: Donatello hijo mío

D: ¿Qué pasa?

S: ¿Cuál es el lugar específico a dónde vamos? No quiero que nos alejemos demasiado

D: No te preocupes Sensei es una isla cercana a 200 km de Nueva York, son las 3 de la tarde y llegaremos en más o menos en una hora, si nos quedamos hasta las siete de la noche y con la carga de los motores llegaremos exactamente para las ocho y media de la noche a casa

A: Que bueno porque mañana Casey y yo tenemos escuela

C: Oh roja que aguafiestas eres, me recuerdas esa horrible prisión ahora que quiero divertirme

L: ¿Tan fea es la escuela?

M: Cuando fuimos a rescatar a April de esa señora loca de los codos que explotan no parecía un lugar horrible, me encanto

C: Entonces con gusto te cederé mi lugar

A: Oh vamos Casey no es tan mala

D: Con tu compañía supongo que cualquier lugar es entretenido

A: Owww que lindo Donnie

D: Jejeje

Rafael estaba cohibido en una esquina y no quiso hablar con nadie, Casey se le acerco y trato de hablarle

C: No te cohíbas ¿Qué tienes?

R: Me siento molesto por lo que acabo de hacer Splinter ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?

C: ¿En serio es eso?

R: Bueno, siendo sincero no es por lo que en realidad estoy molesto, Nagisa es el problema

C: No te entiendo

R: Ella me hace ver como un idiota, nadie en el mundo me hace enfadar tanto como ella, ni siquiera mi hermano Mikey

C: ¿Enfadar? ¿Qué no te gustaba?

R: Ese es el problema tonto…(suspiro) si se lo dices a alguien te sacare los ojos

C: Ok confía en mí

R: Ella me gusta, no solo eso, me encanta me enloquece, cuando la veo lo único que quiero es decirle cuanto la quiero, tomarla y hacerla mia

C: O.O…ui hermano, tu problema es serio en verdad ¿Y ella que siente por ti? ¿Ya le dijiste lo que sientes?

R: No hiso falta, soy tan obvio que se dio cuenta por ella misma

C: mmmm ¿Pero qué te dijo?

R: Ese es el meollo del asunto, me provoca, me tienta y me hace perder el control de mis acciones y cuando respondo a sus provocaciones la señorita me rechaza

C: ¿Quieres que te diga lo que pasa?

R: Si

C: Eres su títere

R: ESO YA LO SE IDIOTA, Cuando quiero terminar con esto y decirle que pare y que no quiero volver a verla algo me lo impide, solo la veo y toda mi determinación se va ¿Qué rayos me ha hecho esa bruja?

C: ¿Quieres deshacerte de ella porque te rechaza?

R: Si, no es agradable esta situación

C: ¿Y si tuvieras la oportunidad de ganártela?

R: No me hagas reír, eso no es posible, por alguna extraña razón que jamás comprenderé le gusto y no es por ser cruel conmigo mismo pero es una chica de gustos rematadamente raros y malos o deberás no tiene amigos o el trabajo que tiene la dejo orate o simplemente se divierte haciéndome sufrir, pero no me quiere, ella solo me usa, no existe ninguna posibilidad que una humana se enamore de un mutante

C: Sé que sonara raro pero eso es cruel tomando en cuenta a tus hermanos, a Donnie

R: A él le gusta April pero tengo la firme idea de que ella se decidirá por ti, siempre trato de abrirle los ojos para que no sufra cuando "ese" día llegue

C: Ella me gusta pero te diré una cosa, yo tengo a Donnie como un rival de cuidado, a veces cuando estamos en na cita ella y yo cada vez que ve algo de ciencia o que se le relacione, siempre habla del excepto cuando trae a su amiga, ¿Porque siempre la trae a cada cita que vamos? Ella tiene muy presente a Donnie

R: ¿En serio? Se pondrá muy feliz si se lo digo

C: Pero no lo harás

R: Me gustaría decirte que no pero es mi hermano le debo lealtad pero relájate, no se lo diré enseguida

C: Bueno eso es algo

R: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

C: ¿Qué?

R: ¿Qué cosa hicieron tú y mi hermano Donnie para dejar de pelear? Pelaban mucho cuando se conocieron y de la noche a la mañana se toleran

C: Bueno…..si se lo dices a April te mato

R: Ok

C: Resulta que decidimos compartirla hasta que se decida por uno de los dos

R: Eso suena horrible

C: Seee pero bueno es el único método que encontramos y regresando a lo de Nagisa, ¿Qué me dijeras si te yo te asegurara que puedes conseguir su atención?

R: Te diría que no la drogare

C: Hablo en serio

R: Esta bien, si existe la posibilidad de traerla a mí te diría: Jones eres el puto amo dime tus secretos

C: Ignórala

R: ¿Qué?

C: Si ignórala

R: Que parte de soy su títere no entendiste

C: Eres su títere porque respondes a cada provocación que ella te hace y con eso le das poder sobre ti, usa tu entrenamiento ninja o lo que sea, solo resiste ante sus provocaciones e ignórala, "como un rio salpica en la piedra"

R: ¿De dónde escuchaste eso?

C: De una película no importa solo hazme caso, ella comenzara a ponerse molesta y comenzara a desesperarse y rogarte, conozco a ese tipo de chicas y cómo actúan, son ellas las dominantes y se divierten haciendo sufrir a chicos como tú, cuando ella comience a hacer actos desesperados para atraer tu atención ahí es donde debes actuar pero ten cuidado si das un paso en falso ella te sacara el corazón

D: Si las comadres dejaron de hablar ya llegamos, bajen ya

M: SI PLAYA PREPARATE PARA CONOCER A MIGUEL ÁNGEL

L: O.O OH ESTO ES GENIAL, NO SE COMPARA A VER LA PLAYA EN LA TELE

N: Pues esta como siempre

A: No hay gente y es genial, nadie quien nos moleste

M: ¿TRAGERON TODOS SUS TABLAS?

L, D, R: SEEEEEEEEE

C: ¿Me prestas la tuya Rafa?

R: Si claro, Donnie acabo de repararla y esta quedo genial

_Susurros_

C: Recuerda ignórala

R: Ok como digas

Hacia un clima esplendido, Rafa, Leo, Donnie y Mikey se detuvieron un momento a sentir el sol, habian pasado tanto tiempo en las sombras que el clima en el que ahora se encontraban les resultaba muy agradable.

A: ¿No habías visto nunca una playa Donnie?

D: Es hermosísima y el olor a agua salada es genial, el olor de las alcantarillas no es agradable

A: Luces como un niño pequeño relájate que yo te cuidare

D: Que cruel, no soy un niño soy un hombre

A: Mas bien tortuga

D: Si eso

D, A: hahahaha

S: Hace años que no iba a la playa, ya me habia olvidado como es

N: April vamos a ponernos nuestros trajes

A: Ok

April y Nagisa se dirigen hacia el interior del submarino el cual estaba anclado a la playa

A: o_O ¿Eso es un bikini?

N: Si claro es una playa si no trajiste te prestare uno

A: Yo no usare uno de esos

N: Oh ya veo eres muy pecho plano y no te darían los míos entiendo niña

A: HEY NO ES POR ESO…ejem yo traje el mío pero me refiero que no usare nada indecente

N: Cual indecente es uno normal y corriente, no son un par de cuerdas ni nada, es lindo y no como el tuyo que es de una sola pieza pareces una niña yendo a una alberca infantil

A: DEJA DE DECIR ESO

N: Entiendo pecho plano

A: CALLATE, NO SOY PECHO PLANO TE DEMOSTRARE QUE TENGO UN CUERPO TAN BUENO COMO EL TUYO DAME ESA COSA

April se dejó engatusar por las artimañas de Nagisa y término usando uno de los bikinis que trajo, cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde para volver y cambiarse de nuevo, la pobre estaba muerta de vergüenza.

A: No puedo creer que cayera en tu trampa, me siento avergonzada

N: Te vez bien relájate

A: Donnie préstame el bloqueador

D: O/o

A: ¿Donnie? Ashh Casey pásame el bloqueador

C: O/o

A: Santo cielo es por eso precisamente que no quería usarlo mejor me voy a nadar un rato

C, D: ESPERA TE ACOMPAÑAMOS

A: USTEDES DOS DEJENME SOLA

L: Sensei ¿Qué cosa traes puesto? ¿No vas a nadar?

S: No yo los vigilare sentado aquí en el parasol, me puse algo ligero, una camiseta y unas bermudas nada más

L: Te vez muy extraño, no acostumbras cambiarte de ropa muy seguido y otra cosa ¿Por qué viniste? es enigmático

S: Para poder cuidar a tu hermano, esa mujer…tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ella

L: Oh ya veo

Mikey y Leo gritaban de felicidad mientras nadaban en el mar, April trataba de evitar el acoso de Donnie y Casey mientras Nagisa se acercaba a Rafa

N: Hey bakemono ¿Cómo luzco?

Rafa recordó lo que le digo Casey y se preguntó si deberás funcionaria y decidió probarlo

R:…..Bien

N: ¿Bien? ¿A qué te refieres con solo bien?

R: Estas…bien nada más ¿Qué te ocurre? (Rafa en sus adentros: Está funcionando Casey te debo una)

N: Omm bueno no importa…..este… ¿Te importaría ponerme bloqueador?

R: No

N: ¿No?

R: Ahora quiero nadar con mis hermanos perdón nos vemos al rato

Rafa se aleja tomando su tabla, Nagisa miraba confundida sin saber porque o habia reaccionado como de costumbre y tal como dijo Casey comenzó a molestarse

N: o_O… ¿Pero qué le pasa?...no actúa como siempre…nadie en la vida me ha ignorado yo siempre soy la que ignoro…..este niño no se va a burlar de mi

HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO QUE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTO LO HAGO CON INFLUENCIA DE UN ANIME DE LOS QUE ME GUSTAN TANTO, ACEPTO CUALQUIER SUJERENCIA O COMETARIO EN TANTO NO SEAN BRUSCOS NI FEOS SIN MAS TONTERIAS QUE DECIR HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP.


	5. Chapter 5: Las cosas cambiaran ahora

ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIÉN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORÌA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.

EME AQUÍ EL QUINTO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE IMPACIENTE POR QUE SE ESTRENEN MAS CAPITULOS PERO CREO QUE TODOS TENEMOS QUE ESPERAR Y QUEDARNOS CON LA INCERTIDUMBRE DE SABER SI KARAI ES BUENA O MALA DESPUES DE MUTAR ¿QUÉ CREEN USTEDES? ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE LE OCURRA A LEORAI? Y OTRA COSA, ESCUCHE QUE LEO TALVEZ MUERA O DESAPARESCA NO SE SI ESO SEA CIERTO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR AQUÍ ESTA EL QUINTO CAPITULO.

**_Cap. # 5: Una cucharada de tu propio chocolate_**

Rafa estaba probando los consejos que le habia dado Casey y al parecer estaba funcionando, con esto tenía una leve esperanza de atraer su atención pero otra parte de sí mismo, su lado lógico le decía que solo hacia el ridículo y que se detuviese, ahora estaba como Donnie tratando de atraer la atención de una chica que jamás le iba a ver sino como lo que es, un mutante, solamente un mutante, ahora podía entender cuanto dolor es el que sienten sus hermanos pero en fin, debía intentarlo al menos, no perdería nada intentándolo, de todas maneras el resultado iba a ser el mismo. Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde, el sol comenzaba aponerse, habia sido el día más feliz para todos, en especial para Splinter y sus 4 hijos, nunca habian podido compartir un momento en familia como lo estaban haciendo ahora pero la paz pronto se vería interrumpida una mujer con el orgullo herido.  
Todos se encontraban en la playa viendo el sol que comenzaba a ponerse al fin mientras disfrutaban de unas rebanadas de pizza.

L: Este día fue genial

S: Sin duda alguna, ojala ella pudiera estar aquí

L: Sensei…respecto a eso yo

S: ¡NO!…hay nada que hablar respecto a ese tema, dejémoslo así hijo mío

L: Sensei pero yo…

S: Te dije que dejaras ese tema

L: Hai Sensei….este…..creo que nadare otro rato hasta que oscurezca completamente

S: Esta bien, yo iré a dormir un rato al submarino

A: A qué bonito atardecer pero no pude bucear

M: Creí que sabias nadar ¿No es lo mismo?

A: Si se nadar pero nadar y bucear no es lo mismo para mí

C: No te preocupes roja, yo puedo enseñarte

D: (Donnie en sus adentros: Se me ocurrió una idea) Nada de eso, ven conmigo no te preocupes yo puedo aguantar la respiración más tiempo debido a mi linda naturaleza si te ahogas relájate que yo te salvo vamos

A: ¿Eh? Pero ya es muy tarde

D: Que va vamos antes que llegue la noche

Donnie arrastra a April hasta el mar

C: ¿Qué? ¡ESPERA BASTARDO INFELIZ NO TE LA LLEVES REGRESA!

N: Ne bakemono

R: ¿Eh?

N: Has estado un poco frio el día de hoy

R: ¿Frio? ¿A qué te refieres?

N: Me aburro ¿Quieres que nos divirtamos un rato?

R: Bueno yo…

M: Ejem coff coff

R: ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

M: La playa no es tuya y quiero seguir comiendo pizza

R: Ve a ver si ya puso la puerca

M: ¿Qué?

Rafa miro muy enfadado a Mikey y le hizo señas para darle a entender que quería privacidad

M: ¿Puer…? ¡AAAAAA OK ME VOY OK! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

R: ¡SOLO LARGATE!

Mikey se marcha hacia el océano

R: ¿Me decías tú?

N: ¿Quieres que peleemos un momento?

R: mmmm no ahora estoy tan a gusto aquí que me siento con mucha flojera, otro día será

N: (Un poco molesta)…. ¿Flojera? Vaya no sabía que eras un cobarde, entonces tomare eso como una victoria para mí pero fue muy fácil me decepcionas bakemono

R: ¿Cómo me llamaste?

N: ¿Esta sordo o qué? Te llame ¡C-O-B-A-R-D-E!

R: Párate ahora bruja que llego el día en que seas humillada

N: Que bien, regresaste a ser mi dulce encanto de siempre

R: ¡CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA Y PELEA!

N: (Voz sarcástica) Ahora hablas como todo un poeta

Rafa se enfadó muchísimo al escuchar la palabra cobarde, estallo en una furia desmedida y fue en aumento cuando vio que Nagisa solo esquivaba y no hacia intento por atacarlo y también por los chistes que ella hacia los cuales por supuesto estaban fuera del lugar.

R: ¡DEJA DE MOVERTE Y PELEA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

N: Vamos pequeñuelo ¿No logras alcanzarme?

R: ¡TE VOY A DAR TAN DURO QUE TE SALDRAN LAGRIMAS!

N: ¿En serio bakemono? Ya te habías tardado ¿Y en donde me vas a dar duro?

R: N…N… ¡NO ES ESO A LO QUE ME REFERIA! DE…DE… ¡DEJA DE MOVERTE ZORRA!

N: Te estas cansando, eres tan predecible cuando te enfadas, chibi kodomo1

Pequeño niño

R: (Muerto de rabia) ¡HABLA EN ESPAÑOL!

Nagisa seguía esquivando los ataques de Rafa con el fin de cansarlo y al parecer lo estaba logrando, Rafa ya no tenía fuerzas y en su último ataque fue derribado por Nagisa, podía tolerar la derrota de Leo, de Donnie y hasta de Mikey en el peor de los casos pero jamás de una mujer, eso jamás y no se rindió, se levantó y ataco a Nagisa cuando estaba desprevenida, fue un ataque impulsado únicamente por la ira y el orgullo herido, saco uno de sus sais y mando a volar a Nagisa rompiéndole la parte de arriba de su bikini, al despertar de su rabia se dio cuenta de que lastimo a Nagisa y corrió para poder ver si es que se encontraba bien.

R: Yo…..Oh no Nagisa

N: (Se queja mientras esta inconsciente)

R: Oh no…perdóname Nagisa, yo no quería… ¡ES TU CULPA POR NO PELEAR! Perdóname….o/O Oh cielos tu traje, lo rompí por accidente, no he visto nada te lo aseguro….espérame aquí

Rafa fue a traer unas cuantas hojas enormes que habia por el lugar para cubrirla

R: Cielos, morirá si me topo con una hora venenosa…Esta hoja de aquí servirá, esta es una hoja cuyo nombre científico es…. ¡OH CIELOS YA ESTOY HABLANDO COMO EL ESTUPIDO DE DONNIE! Lo matare por habernos obligado a ver ese maldito documental

Nagisa no habría los ojos y Rafa la cubrió con la hoja gigante, se sentó en la arena en medio del bosque y la cargo tratando de despertarla y mientras la tenía en brazos un pensamiento pequeño llego a su mente el cual crecía, al verla así se imaginó una vida ficticia como un humano, un "qué tal si", que tal si hubiera sido un chico normal, habría tenido una vida normal aburrida eso sí y eso era lo que menos quería pero, qué tal si ella estuviera a su lado, se imaginó ser un chico normal, caminar con ella a todos lados, estudiar, salir y compartir con el mundo y llegada la hora unir su vida para siempre con ella, formar una familia y despertar todas las mañanas viendo su rostro y ser un padre ejemplar como lo es el suyo, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y dio paso a otro un poco menos efímero, más bien uno carnal, al verla si tan indefensa muchas ideas pasaron por su cabeza, ella estaba inconsciente e indefensa, podría arrancarle la poca ropa que tenía y poseerla si quisiera, podría hacerla gemir y llorar sin que pudiera hacer nada, podría pero decidió no hacerlo, no quería parecer un aprovechado y loco pervertido adolecente el cual solo obedece a sus bajos instintos, jugaría bien sus cartas y le demostraría que él no se rebajaría a rogarle a nadie, que no era su títere ni mucho menos su mascota, tenía dignidad y no se rebajaría ante nadie, alejo todos esos ridículos y estúpidos pensamientos, la sacudió tan fuerte como pudo para despertarla y así fue, ella despertó.

N: (Despertándose)…..Ouch…bakemono que malo eres….O/O ¡PERVERTIDO ME ROMPISTE LA ROPA Y DE SEGURO TRATASTE DE PROPASARTE!

R: Eso fue un accidente y no, no me interesa una debilucha como tú porque me aburren

N: Mereces morir en serio por esta afrenta pero tienes suerte de que tengas mi respeto, te creo bakemono

R: Levántate y vámonos

N: ¿No me ayudaras a ponerme de pie?

R: No

N: En serio eres poco caballeroso

R: Te he vencido, soy mejor que tú, no ayudo a debiluchos

N: (Muy molesta) Baka, me las pagaras  
Rafa salía del bosque, detrás del salía Nagisa a toda carrera muy molesta o más bien enfurecida, habia atado las partes rotas de su traje y se marchó para el submarino, eran ya las 7 de la noche y era hora de marcharse, al salir del bosque Rafa se topó con Casey, tenía una sonrisa preguntona en su rostro.

C: Jejejeje picaron que es lo que hicieron en el bosque, ¿funcionaron mis consejos?

R: ¿Eh?

C: Se perdieron por 2 horas, ella acaba de salir del bosque muy molesta y lo más importante, traía su ropa rota ¿Qué le hiciste? Dime

R: Nada de lo que tú crees

C: Vamos no te hagas

R: ¡SOLO LUCHAMOS SI! ¡ME HIZO ENFADAR Y LA GOLPEE Y RESULTA QUE PUES LA MANDE A VOLAR Y LE DESTRUI SU ROPA POR ACCIDENTE Y DESPUES SE DESMAYO Y TRATE DE DESPERTARLA POR UN LARGO RATO! ¡ESO-ES-TODO!

C: ¿Y qué paso cuando estaba inconsciente? ¿Le metiste mano?

R: ¿Querías que me matara?

C: Menos mal

R: Bueno…te diré que ganas no me faltaron, la infeliz es hermosa cuando duerme

C: Genial, si no le hiciste nada mientras dormía, vas en buen camino ahora es donde tienes que actuar, juega bien tus cartas porque ahora es donde se pone bueno, es la última parte del juego y si metes la pata ella te sacara las viseras

R: Ok te debo una Jones….y ¿No estabas persiguiendo a April junto con Donnie? Recuerdo que los dos la acosaban

C: emmm el infeliz ese se la llevo pero no importa estoy molido y quiero volver a casa

L: ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a conversar? Vámonos ya

Todos abordaron el submarino y se dirigieron rumbo a Nueva York, al llegar todos se dispusieron a regresar a sus casas, al llegar eran cuarto para las nueve de la noche, April y Casey se marcharon de las alcantarillas ya que mañana tenían escuela; Por otro lado Nagisa se encontraba un tanto herida por la pelea que tuvo con Rafa, la habia golpeado fuerte en el estómago y caminaba con cierta dificultad, Rafa decidió acompañarla hasta su casa

N: Me repondré, mañana tengo que trabajar ouch

R: Lo lamento Nagisa, déjame acompañarte a tu casa

N: Puedo sola bakemono

R: No seas terca

N: De acuerdo, está bien

El llevo a Nagisa hasta su casa, trato de cargarla pero ella parecía molesta y por más que sufría mucho dolor no se dejaba ayudar por él, lo único que aceptaba era su compañía, llegaron en un pequeño edificio y se colaron por la ventana en las escaleras de incendios, al entrar Rafa se topó con la sorpresa de que en el interior no habia nada, ni televisión ni adornos ni nada, tenía unas par de sillas y una mesa para comer, era una vivienda muy vacía.

R: Qué vacío esta esto

N: ….

R: ¿Qué te sucede?

N:…..Nada…

R: ¿Pero porque…..?

N: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NADA!

R: Ok ya entendí

Nagisa se cayó en el suelo por el dolor y Rafa trato de ayudarla pero esta reacciono de una manera tosca.

N: ¡NO ME TOQUES!

R: o_O Ok ya entiendo que duermas bien me largo entonces

N: No…..espera

R: ¿Qué quieres?

N: Me duele mucho

R: Estoy tratando de ayudarte pero tú te portas como una bruja

N: Tú no eres precisamente un caballero, fuiste tú quien me provoco esto en primer lugar

R: Yo…..lo siento

N: En parte fue también la mía, ahora ayúdame a irme a mi cama  
Rafa cargo a Nagisa hasta su cama y la recostó y quiso marcharse enseguida pero.

N: No te vayas Rafael

R: Creí que querías que me fuera

N: Quédate

R: Pero

N: No sabes cuánto te odio

R: ¿Eh? Me odias y quieres que me quede, en serio que no entiendo a las mujeres

N: Nadie en el mundo me ha ignorado, nadie, soy yo quien desecho e ignoro y apareces tu un mutante con aires de grandeza y te das el lujo de rechazar a una mujer tan hermosa como yo como si tuvieras siquiera oportunidad de encontrar a otra ¿Qué no te gustaba? ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

R: ¿Quién te entiende mujer? Me rechazaste y me rendí, tengo la suficiente dignidad para o rogarle a nadie, no soy tu mascota, ni tu títere, y tú no me vas a hacer perder la cabeza, no me rebajare a rogarle a nadie, al único al que le ruego es a mi padre y ahora tu bienes a rogarme, pues llegas tarde

N: ¡TE ODIO!

R: ¡PUES ENTONCES ME LARGO!

N: ¡NO!

R: ¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA ES LO QUE QUIERES ESTUPIDA!?

N: ¡A TI BAKEMONO ESTUPIDO!

R: ¿Eh? ¿No que me odiabas?

N: (Comienza a llorar) Nadie en el mundo habia sido capaz de llamar mi atención así, todos los hombres en este mundo y tenía que ser un niño mutante es el ladrón, a medida que pasa el tiempo eres menos feo

R: ¿Qué? ¿Feo? ¿Ladrón? Yo no te he robado nada ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Porque lloras?

N: ¿Por qué justamente tú? No porque tuviste que ser tú, solo haces ms difíciles las cosas

Nagisa comienza a llorar desconsoladamente

R: Este…no llores…ashh que escandalosas son las mujeres y no sé nada sobre ellas, tal vez su hubiese tenido madre le habría preguntado

N: Cállate imbécil, es lo único en que has tenido razón, no sabes nada sobre chicas

Nagisa se abalanzó sobre Rafa y lo beso y luego dijeron.

R: ¿Pero qué rayos?

N: Solo por esta noche porque mañana regresare a ser el monstruo que soy, solo por hoy, no quiero que esto termine jamás

R: ¿No me rechazaras esta vez?

N: No Rafael, daisuki….iada…..aishteru2

2 Me gustas…no….te amo

R: Jamás entenderé lo que dices

Nagisa volvió a besar a Rafa y esta vez ella no lo rechazo, ya no pudo contenerse más, Rafa desato todo lo que estaba tratando de guardar, como siempre fue muy brusco, le arranco completamente la ropa, ella lloraba por el dolor que tenía provocado por el golpe pero también por el placer que le provocaba Rafael, él era muy tosco pero eso era lo que más le encantaba a Nagisa, no era ni delicado ni dulce, se lo hacía muy desaforadamente, no quería soltarla ni dejarla ir jamás, después de esto ¿Cómo podría desecharla de su vida?, ya no habia vuelta atrás, la amaba y no la dejaría ir; al terminar eran ya las doce y media de la noche, ella dormía plácidamente en su cama pero tenía un sentimiento de amargura dibujado en el rostro, el trato de marcharse pero ella le tomaba de la mano inconscientemente, derramaba lágrimas que corrían en su rostro.

R: (Susurros) ¿Cómo hare que me suelte? Todos deben estar preocupados

N: (Entre sueños) No te vayas…Rafael

R: Ha dejado de llamarme bakemono

Rafael logro soltarse de ella y mientras se disponía a regresar a las alcantarillas encontró a Splinter parado en el edificio de a lado

R: O.O….. ¿¡SE..SENSEI!? ¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ!? ¿¡ESTABAS ESPIANDO!?

S: Se lo que acabas de hacer hijo mío pero no, no estaba espiando te lo aseguro, ven conmigo Rafael,

R: Sensei…yo…

S: Relájate…no estoy enfadado…al menos no mucho

R: ¿Mucho?

Sensei abrazo a Rafael y le dirigió unas palabras enigmáticas

S: Mi pequeño…cuanto has crecido… ¿Tanto así la quieres?

R: Si Sensei

S: Hijo mío… lo siento

R: ¿Eh?

S: Nada…vámonos a casa

R: H….ha…hai sensei

HASTA AQUÍ ESTE FIC A TODOS LOS FANS QUE LEEN ESTO, YA SEA A POQUITOS O YA SEA A MUCHOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP Y EL SIGUIENTE QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PORQUE SE PONDRA BUENO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP. 


	6. Chapter 6: La verdad siempre aparece

ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIÉN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORÌA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.

HOLA MIS QUERIDAS TORTUFANS EME AQUÍ EL SEXTO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC QUE SI LO QUIEREN LEER COMPLETO BUSQUENME EN FANFICTION CONO JIKIGANE O BUSQUEN ESTA HISTORIA BAJO EN NOMBRE TARDE O TEMPRANO A TI TAMBIEN TE LLEGARA; AL PARECER YA SALIO UN NUEVO TRAILER DE NUEVOS EPISODIOS Y RESULTA QUE LEO SI SE PERDERA Y EL LIDERASGO PASARA A NADA MAS NI NADA MENOS QUE A LAS MANOS DE NUESTRO QUERIDISIMO DONNIE TEMPORALMETE CREO YO Y MIKEY IRA A LA DIMENCIO X Y VOLVERA LEADERHEAD, CREO QUE LE LAVARAN EL CEREBRO O ALGO POR EL ESTILO PORQUE NO REGRESARA SIENDO EL MISMO RISUEÑO DE SIEMPRE Y TENDRA QUE ENFRENTARSE A SUS HERMANOS BIEN HASTA AQUÍ EL RESUMEN DE NOTICIAS Y EME AQUÍ EL SEXTO CAPITULO.

_**Cap. # 6: No juzgues a un libro por su portada si no por su contenido.**_

Rafa regreso a la alcantarilla junto con Splinter que tenía un semblante triste en su rostro al llegar mando a Rafa a su cama.

R: (Rafa en sus adentros: Sensei se ve extraño)

S: Ve a dormir hijo mío

R: Hai Sensei

S: Respecto a lo que acaba de pasar…

R: ¿Qué hay de ello Sensei?

S: No…olvídalo, hablaremos mañana por hoy descansa y se feliz al menos por esta noche

R: Esta bien (Rafa en sus adentros: Hay algo que sucede…no importa lo que sea no debe ser tan grabe)

Rafa se dirigió a su habitación pero no pudo dormir, en toda su extraña y rara vida no sabía ¿Que hizo para tener tanta suerte? ella debía tener algo malo con su cabeza, si eso debía ser, no se explicaba como habia podido haber hecho lo que hizo, ¿Cómo ella pudo haberse acostado con él?, es una chica de gustos rematadamente malos seguramente, bueno eso no importa ya lo hecho hecho esta, pero todo era tan perfecto al menos por esa noche y eso le hizo pensar, todo es extrañamente perfecto, algo andaba mal, no podía tener tanta suerte, de seguro habia gato encerrado pero por más que trataba de maquinar que era no pudo seguir con esa idea, el embriagante olor de Nagisa seguía impregnado en su memoria, era tan potente que hacia desvanecer cualquier idea conspirativa, no podía racionar con lógica, su mente solo ocupaba ese momento; a la mañana siguiente se levantó con muchísimo sueño, los ojos le pesaban, estaba muy cansado y a penas salió de su cuarto fue invadido por sus tres hermanos quienes lo atosigaron con preguntas sobre lo que paso anoche

Todos hablando al mismo tiempo

D, M, L: Cuéntanos ¿Cómo te fue anoche? ¿Qué paso? Dinos ¿Qué le diste droga acaso?

R: ¡CALLENSE! ¡UNO A LA VEZ QUE NO ENTIENDO NI UNA SOLA PALABRA!

M: ¿Cómo fue tu noche?

R: ¿Cómo perdón?

L: No te hagas Sensei ya nos lo dijo

R: No sé de lo que hablan

M: ¡RAFAEL!

R: ¡NO SE DE LO QUE ME HABLAN!

D: Déjate de niñerías y dínoslo ya…..entre nosotros ¿Dime que hiciste? Te lo suplico, llevo un buen tiempo intentándolo

R: ¿Qué es lo que les dijo Sensei?

L: Que pasaste la noche con tu bruja adorada

R: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡PERO QUE CHISMOSO UNO NO PUEDE TENER PRIVACIDAD EN ESTA CASA! ¡SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!

Sensei estaba meditando en el dojo cuando escucho el grito de Rafael

S: ¿Qué sucede Rafael?

R: ¿¡POR QUÉ LES DIJISTE A LOS DEMAS SIN PREGUNTARME ANTES!?

S: En verdad lo lamento hijo pero no resistí en contárselo a alguien, necesitaba decírselo a alguien

R: ¡ASHHHH!

Rafael se marchó hacia su habitación ya que se sentía muy cansado como para comer, entrenar o hacer cualquier cosa

S: Rafael no te marches

R: ¡ME SIENTO MAL! ¡NO PUDE ROMIR ANOCHE Y NECESITO DESCANASAR!

L: Si Sensei déjelo dormir, con lo de anoche tiene que reponer fuerzas

M, D, L: (carcajadas a todo volumen) HAHAHAHAHAHA

R: ¡CALLENSE POR ESO PRECISAMENTE NO ME AGRADA DECIRLE NADA A NADIE!

S: Rafael ven acá en este instante es una orden

R: Senseeeeeeeeeeeeei

S: OBEDECE

R: o_O

S: Lo lamento hijo pero esto me duele más a mí que a ti

R: No…no lo entiendo

S: Me gustaría que esto fuera diferente en serio pero no dejare que nada te pase

R: Explíquese

S: CIERRA LA BOCA RAFAEL QUE ESTO NO ES FACIL DE DECIRTE

R: H…Hai Sensei

Susurros al fondo

L: ¿Qué creen que le ocurra a Sensei?

D: No lo sé pero luce muy extraño

M: Puso el semblante de padre enojado de nuevo pero sin el enojo

S: ¡CALLENSE USTDES 3!

L, D, M: o_O (Cara de espanto)

S: Dejare los rodeos he iré al grano…(suspiro)… Tienes terminantemente prohibido volver a ver a Nagisa y quiero que sepas que si ella pisa un pie de esta casano vivirá para contarlo he igualmente si revela nuestra ubicación

R: ¿¡QUÉ!?

L, D, M: ¡SENSEI! ¿¡PERO POR QUÉ!?

R: ¡EXPLIQUEMELO SENSEI! ¿¡TAN MALO FUE LO QUE HICE CON ELLA!? NO HICE NADA MALO O ME VAS A SALIR CON LA ESTUPIDES DE QUE SOMOS DIFERENTES O QUE NO DEBEMOS INTERACTUAR CON HUMANOS

S: Yo…

R: ¡ES TAN GRAVE LO QUE HICE CON ELLA!? ELLA ME CORRESPONDIO

S: No es así veras déjame explicarte…..

R: ¡NO ENTIENDO TUS RAZONES! ¡DAME AL MENOS UNA RAZON PARA DEJAR DE VERLA Y MAS VALE QUE SEA VALIDA!

S: ¡ELLA NO TE CONVIENE!

R: (Voz sarcástica) ¡OH CON ESO ME CONFORMO! ¡QUÉ RAZON MAS LOGICA Y EXPLICATIVA!

S: ¡RAFAEL ENTIENDE!

R: ¿¡ENTENDER QUE!? ¿¡ACASO TE MOLESTA EL HECHO DE QUE ELLA SEA 5 AÑOS MAYOR QUE YO!?

S: ESA NO ES LA RAZON, AL MENOS NO LA PRINCIPAL

Al fondo

M: ¿Es 5 años mayor?

L: Shhh Mikey calla no es le momento

R: ¡ENTOCES DIMELA AHORA!

S: ¡SOY TU PADRE Y NO NECESITO DARTE UNA EXPLICACION PARA HACER LO MEJOR PARA TI! ¡SI TE DIGO QUE ELLA NO TE COMBIENE ES QUE NO Y NO ME CUESTIONARAS!

R: ¡NO ESO NO ES JUSTO!

S: ¡QUERIAS DESHACERTE DE ELLA EL OTRO DIA!

R: ¡ESO ERA DIFERENTE! ¡ERA ANTES DE SABER QUE ELLA ME QUERIA TAL CUAL SOY Y ADEMAS LE ENTREGE MI ALMA ANOCHE! ¿¡CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE ME ALEJE DE ELLA SI ELLA ES MI MUNDO!?

S: Lo lamento pero he dicho, no creas que esto no me duele

R: ¡NO TE DUELE! ¡SI TE DOLIERA NO ME HARIAS SUFRIR! ¡TU ME ODIAS! ¡ERES PEOR QUE DESTRUCTOR!

Esas palabras enfadaron mucho a Splinter y pues no reacciono bien ante ese comentario.

S: ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES HA HABLARME ASI!? ¡LOS HE CUIDADO, AMADO Y CRIADO POR 15 AÑOS, LIMPIE TU TRACERO CUANDO TE ENSUCIABAS, TE ALIMENTABA CUANDO TENIAS HAMBRE, ME DESBELE MUCHISIMAS NOCHES CUANDO TU Y TUS HERMANOS ESTABAN ENFERMOS, LES DEDIQUE MI AMOR Y MI VIDA ENTERA, LOS ENTRENE CON TODA LA DEDICACION, AMOR Y PACIENCIA QUE PUEDE DAR MI ALMA, LES PASO POR ALTO MUCHAS COSAS LAS CUALES DEBERIAN TENER UN CASTIGO REALMENTE MALO Y EN ESPECIAL A TI! ¡LOS AMO MUCHISIMO HIJOS MIOS A TODOS SIN EXCEPCIÓN! ¡INCLUSIVE RENUNCIE A SER HUMANO DE NUEVO TAN SOLO POR USTEDES!

R: Sensei yo no quise….

S: A veces el amor duele hijo mío, si me entero que te saliste para buscarla no habrá poder humano que te salve

R: Pero…

S: Lo siento Rafael, si algún día llegas a ser padre me entenderás  
Rafael se retiró hacia si habitación después de terminar tan amargo discurso, ¿Por qué habrá hecho semejante cosa? La sola idea de no verla le revolvió las tripas, no iba a permitir que nadie la separe de ella, ni siquiera su propio padre.

M: Sensei ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? Que malvado

S: Hay Miguel Ángel, no crezcas nunca y sigue siendo tan lindo como eres

L: Sonara raro pero estoy de acuerdo con Mikey

D: El pobre está destrozado

S: Les quiero pedir un enorme favor

L: ¿Eh?

S: Me informaran si su hermano sale de aquí, no traten de detenerlo, solo avísenme si sale

D: No le veo razón para toda esta paranoia del padre sobreprotector

S: ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

L, D, M: H…Hai Sensei

S: Donnie

D: ¿Si?

S: intercepta el teléfono de Rafael para que no hable con ella

D: Hai Sensei

Todos se marcharon excepto Mikey y Splinter, Mikey le reclamo porque habia sido tan malvado con su hermano.

M: No fue justo Sensei, pobre Rafa

S: No hago esto por gusto Migue Ángel

M: ¿Entonces por qué?

S: Yo te preguntare algo ¿Alguna vez me he portado severo con ustedes por razones injustas?

M: Pero

S: Respóndeme

M: No Sensei

S: No puedo decirte por que porque sé que si te lo digo iras corriendo a decírselo a tu hermano, lo que puedo decirte es que confíes en mi

M: Pero Sensei

S: Te prometo que la respuesta vendrá pronto, te lo pido como padre Miguel Ángel ¿Me ayudaras a cuidar a tu hermano de aquella amenaza llamada Nagisa?

M: Sensei yo….

S: Solo confía en mi hijo mío

M: Esta bien Sensei, le doy mi juramento por mi honor de ninja, yo sé que lo que hace siempre es por nuestro bien

S: Me alegra que lo entiendas porque sé que tus hermanos ayudaran a Rafael y no me avisaran si ella se le acerca o si él se escapa para verla

M: Hai Sensei, te prometo que yo te diré todo lo que ocurre con Rafa

S: Otra cosa, esta conversación se quedara entre nosotros

M: Hai Sensei

Llego la tarde y con ella Casey y April quienes ya se habian enterado de todo, Rafael estaba encerrado en su cuarto si quererle hablar a nadie.

C: Hola ¿Y Rafa? Vinimos en cuanto nos dijeron

D: Bienvenida April

A: Hola Donnie ¿Y Rafa?

L: Encerrado en su cuarto

M: Sensei acaba de enloquecer, se volvió un paranoico padre sobreprotector

A: Pobre Rafa ¿Por qué no van a animarlo?

M: Esta furioso y no quiere que nadie se acerque, si nos acercamos probablemente nos mate

C: Yo iré a hablar con el

D: Probablemente te mate ¿Sabias?

C: No sería la primera vez que lo intenta

Casey se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Rafa, toco la puerta para ver qué tan molesto se encontraba

R: Largo

C: Soy yo compadre déjame entrar

R: No estoy de ánimo

C: Quieras o no me vas a dejar entrar

R: Me parece que te están estorbando los dientes y quieres que yo te los saque

C: Déjame entrar

R: ¡QUE TE LARGES HE DICHO!

C: ¿En serio me das permiso genial?

Casey abrió la puerta y entro, Rafa estaba muy molesto y por supuesto que lo ataco

C: ¡CALMATE VIEJO SOLO TRATO DE AYUDARTE!

R: ¡LARGATE!

C: ¡YO PUEDO AYUDARTE A VERLA DE NUEVO IDIOTA SOLO ESCUCHAME!

R: ¿Eh?

C: ¿Ya te calmaste?

R: Solo habla

C: Te recuerdo que si no fuera por mí el acostarte con ella tan solo hubiera sido un sueño sucio

R: ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES Y HABLA EN SERIO! ¿¡QUIEN TE LO CONTO!?

C: Me lo dijo April y a ella se lo dijo Donnie

R: Ashh pero que bola de chismosos

C: Bien ¿Qué es lo que paso?

R: Eso quisiera saber yo, de la noche a la mañana Sensei se volvió paranoico y me prohibió rotundamente volver a ver a Nagisa

C: Se nota que tu Sensei odia a Nagisa

R: ¿Por qué?

C: Bueno pongámonos desde su perspectiva por un momento, si tuviera un hijo adolecente y el de pronto me presentara una chica como su novia y de pronto descubriera que

ella es 5 años mayor que él y que ella mata para poder vivir pues yo haría lo mismo

R: ¿Ahora tú?

C: ¿Es la verdad o no?

R: Bueno….No me cambies de tema ¿Me ayudaras o no?

C: Por el momento no debes hacer enfadar a tu viejo así que obedécele por unos días, una semana estará bien y trata de hablar con ella por mensajes ya que no se escuchan

R: Sensei mando a Donnie a interferir mi teléfono y no puedo llamarla sin que Sensei se entere

C: Mmmm eso es malo….pero te daré el mío ¿Todavía recuerdas su número?

R: Oh si… eres un gran amigo Casey

C: No te preocupes yo te apoyo

R: Ok

C: Pero habla con ella por la noche cuando todos duerman

R: De acuerdo

C: ¿No quieres salir a comer pizza?

R: No estoy de ánimos para comer nada

C: Como quieras

Casey salió del cuarto de Rafa, llegada la noche mientras todos dormían le mando un mensaje a Nagisa

Conversación por mensajes

R: Nagisa ¿Estás ahí?

N: ¿Rafael?

R: Haz dejado de llamarme bakemono

N: Y tu bruja

R: Si es verdad pero lo sigues siendo

N: Y tu un kawai bakemono

R: Me gustaría verte de nuevo

N: Que pervertido quieres otra ronda ¿O no?

R: NO ES SOLO POR ESO, NESECITAMOS HABLAR…..bueno…la verdad si

N: hahaha no te cohíbas me encanto

R: ¿En serio?

N: Si

R: Bueno eso no quería decir….necesitamos hablar urgentemente

N: Yo también necesito decirte algo importante, sal esta noche para hablar

R: No puedo

N: Entonces iré yo mañana a tu casa

R: NO

N: ¿Qué parte de necesito decirte algo urgente no entiendes?

R: Yo igual pero Sensei se ha vuelto paranoico y dijo que si pones un pie en mi casa te matara, me ha prohibido volver a verte

N: Oh que conveniente…esto es genial

R: No es hora de tus sarcasmos salidos de tono, por ahora no podemos vernos, si tienes que decirme algo solo dilo

N: No es algo que se diga por teléfono

R: Veré que puedo hacer, por ahora esperare unos días y te avisare cuando me despido por que me tienen vigilado, no sabes cómo ansió volver a verte

N: Yo igual…cielos Rafa, tu lado tierno es fantástico

R: Si le dices a alguien de mi familia que lo dije no vivirás para contarlo

N: Y hora eres tú de nuevo por eso me gustas

R: Me tengo que ir

N: Hasta luego

La conversación por mensajes termino, trato de ser paciente y esperar la semana que dijo pero no pudo aguantar las ganas de tenerla cerca otra vez, era tan fuerte el deseo que tenia de sentir su calidez de su cuerpo de nuevo que no aguanto, en medio de la coche le mando un mensaje a Nagisa para que se vieran en media hora y cuando salía se encontró con Leo y Donnie.

R: No me detendrán, saldré aunque los tenga que dejar inconscientes

L: Jamás pensé verte así hermano

D: La verdad estas bien cambiado

R: ¿Se van a quitar o yo los quito?

D: Relájate Rafa

L: Te ayudaremos

R: ¿Qué?

D: Sé que has mantenido una conversación con ella por mensajes

R: Pero si estaba usando el teléfono de Casey

D: Por favor ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Yo fui quien hizo esos teléfonos ¿Acaso me quieres hacer pasar por un simple mortal?

R: Ok ok ya entendí no te endioses a ti mismo

L: Ve con ella, nosotros no le diremos nada a Sensei

R: ¿Y Mikey?

D: Le dimos una pizza con somnífero así que él no será problema

R: ¿Por qué me ayudan ustedes y Mikey no?

L: Él le juro lealtad a Sensei, al principio estaba de nuestro lado pero Sensei logro convencerlo

R: Ya veo

D: Además sabemos bien lo que sientes

L: ¿Nos quedaremos conversando como viejas chismosas o iras tras tu bruja?

R: Gracias hermanos

Rafa se fue corriendo para el encuentro con ella, la vio parada en la sima del edificio en el que vivía, al verla no tenía un semblante de alegría sino uno serio y muy frio, el brillode sus ojos no existía ya

R: Nagisa que bueno verte

N:….

R: ¿Qué tienes? No pareces la misma

N: Es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver jamás

R:…..¿Qué?...¿Es un chiste? Si lo es no me parece nada gracioso

N: ¿Me vez que me ria?

R: ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

N: Soy una excelente profesional ¿Y por qué crees que sea?

R: De que me hablas

N: Porque hago bien mi trabajo, cuando alguien me contrata me aseguro de hacer un trabajo impecable y no paro hasta terminarlo

R: ¿A que va todo esto?

N: Soy muy solicitada ya que soy leal ante la persona que solicita mis servicios

R: ¿De qué me hablas? DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES

N: Yo tenía un trabajo que hacer al llegar aquí he iba de maravilla pero de pronto lo estropeaste todo, hubiera salido todo como siempre lo hago pero no, tenías que arruinarlo y robarte lo que creí estaba muerto

R: ¿Nagisa?

N: Tenías que robarme el corazón, tu, un mutante verde y feo

R: ME ESTAS COMENZANDO A CABREAR MUJER

N: Por más que intente negarlo, eso fue lo que paso, para mi eres lo único que jamás tuve…..un ser amado, eres mi ser amado Rafael…y jamás pensé que diría algo tan estúpido como un te quiero, te quiero estúpido mutante verde y feo

R: Vaya manera de demostrarlo

N: Pero mi trabajo está por encima de mi vida o de mi corazón, mi trabajo era llegar a ti y vaya que fue fácil, tu mente es tan manejable, debía llegar a ti y cuando llegara elmomento perfecto debía acabar con tu vida

R: (Atonito)

N: Mi trabajo era extinguir tu vida amor mío, los demás podrán llamarte monstruo pero no es así, aunque tengas muchos errores eres el ser más noble que conocí jamás, lo siento mi amor si no te marchas en este momento tendré que matarte

R: No…no es verdad….DIME QUE MIENTES

N: Te dare 10 segundos…10

R: ¿Por qué?

N: 9

R: Te entregue mi alma ¿Por qué?

N: 8

R: ¡RESPONDE PUTA MAL NACIDA!

N: 7

R: ¡DIMELO!

N: 6

R: ¡YO TE AMABA!

N: 5…4…3…2…1… (Llorando) Por que no te marchaste, te dije que lo hicieras  
Rafa y Nagisa comenzaron una pelea muy fuerte mientras discutían

R: ¡YO TE AMABA ¿¡PORQUE ME HACES ESTO!?

N: También te amo y aunque te mate te seguiré amando igual

R: ¡ESTAS LOCA!

N: Si no hago esto no viviré, todos tienen sus trabajos y yo tengo el mío, si no trabajo no como

R: ¿¡QUIÉN FUE EL HIJO DE PUTA QUE TE CONTRATO!?

N: No sé su nombre, solo sé que es una horrible araña gigante y me prometió un buen dinero por matarte, me dijo que por tu culpa él era una cosa fea y horrible

R: El es….. Spider bytez (Mejor conocido en español como mordiscos de araña o mordida de araña)

R: No podrás vencerme, te vencí una vez y podré volver a hacerlo

N: Eso sol fue suerte, deje que me golpearas ese día pero no conté que lo ibas a hacer tan fuerte, aunque debo agradecerte, de no haber sido por eso no me habría enamorado de ti

R: De todas las mujeres en este mundo y me tenía que gustar la loca

N: Me hiciste pasar momentos geniales y divertidos, por unos momentos hasta creí que tenía una familia

R: Todo lo que me dijiste resulto ser mentira

N: Ahí te equivocas, todo fue verdad solo que omití ciertas partes

R: M e dijiste que no conocías a la persona que te contrato

N: Ups, bueno si te lo decía no tenía chiste

Nagisa derribo a Rafa y lo noqueo, él estaba tendido en el suelo y ella iba apuñalarlo pero solo se quedó inmóvil montada encima de el con su katana en alto.

N: (Llantos)

R: No lo hagas Nagisa…. Por favor…te lo suplico…sé que en el fondo de todo ese exterior sigue la mujer la cual quiero

Nagisa siguió llorando muchísimo mientras bajaba su katana lentamente.

S: ¡ALEJTATE DE MI HIJO AHORA!

R: ¡SENSEI!

Sensei corrió hasta donde estaban ellos y peleo contra Nagisa, estaba tan furioso que la mando a volar varios metros, agarro a Rafael y se lo llevo de aquel lugar.

R: ¡NAGISA!… ¡NAGISA NO!

S: CAMINA AHORA RAFAEL

Al llegar a la alcantarilla

S: Miguel Ángel me dijo que te saliste a escondidas con la ayuda de Leonardo y Donatello

R: Sensei

L: Mikey ¿Cómo es que sabias que salió? Te dimos somnífero

M: Ustedes me creen una especie de estúpido y subestiman mis habilidades ninja, además Sensei me advirtió

D: Te vimos comer la pizza

M: Si pero fueron tan tontos que la pusieron solo en un pedazo

D: ¿No se la pusiste en todas como te dije?

L: Creí que tú lo harías

D: Yo te di el frasco imbécil

S: ¡BASTA DE ESTUPIDECES! Rafael te adevrti pero no quisiste hacerme caso alguno

R: Sensei….. (Su voz comienza a quebrantarse)

S: Rafael…tu…

Rafael estaba muy triste, parecía que iba a llorar, no lo hizo por supuesto, no sería el si lo hiciera frente a todos pero les diré que si dejo escapar una lagrima mientras corrió a abrazar a Sensei

S: Oh Rafael…ya tranquilo

R: Tenias toda la razón Sensei…solo soy un niño estúpido…perdón

S: Son cosas que pasan hijo mío, aprenderás que no se debe confiar en nadie de buenas a primeras, no te preocupes siempre estaré aquí para protegerte

R: ¿Desde cuándo lo sabias? ¿Desde cuándo sabias que ella era mala?

S: Ella me dio mala espina desde que la vi por primera vez, los vigilaba constantemente

R: ¿¡o/O!?

S: Lo lamento pero fue necesario

R: Me dijiste que no viste nada cuando…

S: Bueno, eso si no lo vi ¿Por quién me tomas he? Lo cierto es que ella trato de matarte un centenar de veces

R: (Cara de tristeza)

S: Lo siento

R: No Sensei quien lo siente soy yo

S: Espero que esta vez obedezcas

R: Sensei ¿Estoy castigado cierto?

S: Oh si al igual que Donatello y Leonardo

L, D: ¿¡Qué!?

S: Tu Miguel Ángel quedas libre para ir a donde quieras

M: ¡VIVIAAAAAAAAAA! ¡SOY LIBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!….esperen…no tengo a donde ir

R: Perdóname Sensei

S: No hay problema ahora ve a dormir

R: Hai Sensei

En otro lugar de Nueva York

Sb: ¿Por qué o hiciste tu trabajo y lo mataste?

N: Yo…no pude, él es un guerrero muy fuerte

Sb: Esto me huele a traición, algo me dice que tu lealtad no es de fiar y que tu fama no es más que pura palabrería

N: Te prometo que lo hare, te demostrare que soy eficiente en lo que hago, solo espero que cumplas tu parte del trato y me des el dinero

Sb: Tú haz tu parte y lo veremos, si no cumples con tu parte te matare sin piedad

N: No te fallare

(N. A: por si no saben que significa Sb es Spider bytes)

Spider bytes se aleja y se marcha

N: Creo que ya he tomado una decisión de que es lo que hare en este asunto, he decidido a que bando ir aunque creo….creo que me costara la vida

HASTA AQUÍ EL SEXTO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC QUE ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE Y ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC EL CUAL A SIDO ENTRETENIDO DE ESCRIBIR.


	7. Chapter 7: Loto purificador

ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIÉN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORÌA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.

EME AQUI EL SEPTIMO Y ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC EL CUAL FUE MUY ENTRETENIDO DE ESCRIBIR, AHORA IRE POR EL SIGUIENTE EL CUAL SERA COMO TANG SHEN Y HSMATO YOSHI SE CONOCIERON, TENGO ALGUNOS LIOS PERO VERE COMO LOS SOLUCIONO PARA PORDER HACER EL FIC, BUENO EN OTROS AMBITOS ME MUERO POR VER LA PELICULA, ME ENTERE DE ALGUNOS SPOILERS QUE BUENO ME HAN DEJADO PERPLEJO PERO PARA NO ARRUINARLES EL DIA MEJOR NO SE LOS DIGO Y LES DEJO CON LA DUDA, SIN MAS QUE DECIR AQUI EL SEPTIMO CAPITULO.

**_Cap. # 7: Como un loto purifica el agua, tú purificaste mi alma_**

Rafael estaba devastado por lo acontecido, todo por lo que habia luchado se fue al garete, Sensei le dijo que le primer amor casi nunca funciona y suele ser muy doloroso; a pesar de todo lo que ella le dijo, a pesar de que fue traicionado la amaba al mismo tiempo que la odiaba con toda su alma, el sentía que no podía continuar su vida pero es un adolecente y bueno en esa edad es como si todas las emociones, buenas y malas se sintieran con tal intensidad que pareciese que el corazón te va a estallar, estaría bien al menos con el paso del tiempo pero por ahora solo quería buscar la manera de vengarse de ella, era la peor humillación que pudo haber sufrido, burlado por una mujer, prefería mil y un veces salir a patrullar disfrazado junto a Mikey que haber sufrido esto y por todo lo sagrado bajo el cielo le haría pagar todo lo malo y el encanto que ella tenía sobre el ya no lo detendría.

Rafael entrenaba en el dojo como un loco y no habia parado desde la mañana, no hablaba con nadie a excepción de Splinter, tampoco probaba bocado alguno, April y Casey tenían miedo de acercársele por lo enfadado que se veía, igual Mikey, no le hacia ninguna broma por miedo a que reaccionase de manera violenta, en el patrullaje él se mantenía callado y extrañamente no discutía ninguna de las ordenes que le daba Leo y así paso un mes entero, Sensei le levanto el castigo por haberse comportado bien y no armar relajo alguno.

_Las ocho de la noche en el dojo_

S: Rafa, te has comportado bien últimamente y no has peleado con tus hermanos así que estas libre del castigo

R: Gracias Sensei

S: Emmm has estado reacio últimamente, alégrate la vida sigue

R: Lo tomare en cuenta Sensei

S: (Suspiro) Mira Rafael, cuando yo era joven….mmmm mas o menos trece años me enamore de una chica

R: ¡UUUUUUUUUUUI SENSEI QUE TARDE ES TIENE RAZON ME REIRE MAS ASI QUE BUENAS NOCHES!

S: Más vale que te sientes muchacho o te aumentare 6 meses a tu castigo

R: uuuuuuugggggg

S: Cuando yo tenía trece años me enamore de una muchacha, era una de las tantas aprendices a kunoichis que el clan tenia, ella era graciosa y hermosa y bueno ella era el centro de atención de entre todos los aprendices y bueno un día armado de valor resulta que me le acerque y le confesé lo que sentía así de buenas a primeras y bueno ella me correspondió estaba muy feliz

R: No le veo lo malo i la moraleja de esta historia

S: ¡DEJAME TERMINAR!... Bueno pero resulto que ella no me quería a mi si no a mi título, yo era el hijo del líder del clan del loto blanco1

1 la verdad no tengo idea de cómo se llama el clan de Splinter así que pues lo deje así, ese nombre lo escuche de terceros pero en realidad no sé si sea si díganme por favor que lo necesito

R: ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

S: La vi conversar con sus amigas mientras urdían un plan

R: ¿Qué plan?

S: Haha bueno ella planeaba engatusarme para ganar poder y estatus casándose conmigo cuando nos convirtiéramos en adultos, fue una enorme decepción para mí, no salí de mi cama en varias semanas y pues años después conocí a Tang Shen

R: Que zorra

S: Si, bueno lo que trato de decir es que lo que hoy consideras como el fin del mundo para mañana se vuelve una tontería, cuando todo esto termine te acordaras de esto como un tontería de niños

R: ….. ¿Lo prometes Sensei?

S: Claro hijo mío, ahora ve a dormir o mañana no querrás levantarte

R: Hai Sensei

Rafa fue a la cama un poco más alegre pero no más tranquilo, Splinter solo habia calmado su ira pero su deseo de venganza seguía presente, se durmió pensando en cómo le haría pagar, no podía matarla ya, su clan habia abandonado ese camino caminaban en una senda de paz pero bueno, no habia problema, habia muchas maneras de vengarse de una persona sin tener que matarla; Rafa se durmió pensando en las muchas maldades que le haría, su sueño tenia forma ya, se encontraba en medio de la habitación vacía de Nagisa, estaba en el suelo y suplicaba el perdón de Rafael, el reía triunfante he iba a asestarle un golpe de gracia pero esta le miro a los ojos, estaba llenos de lágrimas y Rafael no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haberla golpeado, al verla tan indefensa así se vio muy hermosa, sentía una enorme rabia hacia sí mismo por no poder sacarse esos sentimientos de encima.

_En los sueños de Rafael_

N: (Entre llantos) Pe…perdóname Rafael, en verdad lo siento

R: ¿Por qué me traicionaste?

N: (Entre llantos) Era necesario…es mi trabajo

R: Me das asco

N: (Cambio drástico de actitud) Eso no es verdad, tú mismo te das asco

R: ¿Qué?

N: Digas lo que digas siempre estaré dentro de tu corazón

R: Aléjate de mí puta infeliz

N: No puedo

R: Si no te vas yo te hare marchar

N: Me iría si tú quisieras…pero no quieres

R: ¡CLARO QUE QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES! ¡TIENES TANTA MIERDA EN EL CEREBRO QUE CONFUNCES LA PALABRA LARGATE CON QUEDATE!

N: Soy tuya ahora, me hiciste tu mujer ¿Lo olvidas?

R: ….. Como olvidarlo, te entregue mi alma esa noche y tú la pisoteaste

N: Si era tu vida o la mia

R: ¿Qué quieres decir?

N: No tenía opción, yo te amo Rafael, también te llevaste mi alma pero necesitaba el dinero y por supuesto conservar mi vida

R: ¡SI M LO HUBIERAS DICHO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO NADA DE ESTO HABRIA PASADO!

N: Era diferente entonces, solo eras mi presa nada mas pero es diferente ahora, te elijo a ti

R: ¿Eh?

De la nada salió Spider bytez rompiendo la pared

Sb: Lo siento ranita kun-fu pero la belleza es mía y será mi cena HAHAHAHAHA

R: ¡¿QUÉ HACES!? ¡DEJALA!

R: Te elijo a ti

R: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NAGISAAAAAAA!

Spider bytez se alejó llevándola lejos del lugar, después de eso el despertó en medio de la noche todo asustado y un tanto furioso, a pesar de todo aun la quería, mierda se dijo a sí mismo, ojalá no hubiera conocido a esa maldita zorra, nada de eso estaría pasando ahora.

R: Que horrible sueño, mierda como extraño a esa bruja…..ojala nadie me haya escuchado o si no, no podré vivir en paz, más vale que intente dormir

Rafa se volvió a dormir pero los sueños con ella no paraban, una y otra vez el soñó con ella durante toda la noche, a veces los dos estaban juntos y en otras luchaban encarnizadamente pero en el final de todos los sueños siempre era igual, el trataba de salvarla de Spider bytez, no pudo tener una noche tranquila y al despertar en la mañana estaba agotado por completo pero por lo menos ya le hablaba a todos.

_Se levanta y se dirige a la cocina_

R: Buenos días

M: ¿¡HABALS!?

R: (Con voz sarcástica) No sabía que yo era mudo

L: No seas idiota ya sabes a lo que se refiere

R: Siiii lo sé ya lo se

D: ¿Estas mejor?

R: Eso creo

M: Me alegra que te sientas mejor hermanito comenzabas a darme miedo, odio a esa bruja

R: ¿Eh? ¿Y tú que razones tienes para eso?

M: Lastimo a mi hermano ¿Por qué razón más la odiaría? Te convertiste en un zombie y dejaste de reír, tus ojos solo tenían rabia, si llego a verla no sé lo que le hare

R: Oh cielos que cursi

D: No seas duro con él, todos nosotros estábamos preocupados por ti y sentimos lo mismo que el, no te pongas así otra vez preocupas a Mikey mas que nadie

R: ….Lo lamento Mikey, lo lamento hermanos….yo

L: Dilo

R: (En voz baja) los quiero

L: ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuchamos

R: Dije que (En voz baja) los quiero

L: ¿Si?

R: yo los QUIEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOO

L: ¡Ok pero no grites!

Rafa salió algo molesto de la concina, desayunaron, entrenaron y la tarde paso, llegaron April y Casey llegaron y se alegraron al ver a Rafa mucho mejor, Casey se le acerco a Rafa y hablo con él en privado.

C: ¿Cómo andas viejo?

R: No muy bien, todo se fue al garete, nada valió la pena

C: ¿Eh? Creí que mis infalibles consejos dieron resultado

R: Ese es el problema burro, tus consejos funcionaron demasiado bien, es una loca y que me ama tanto que quiere verme muerto

C: Je…bueno no sabía que era una loca, pero en todo caso ¿Qué harás ahora?

R: La matare yo primero antes de que ella lo haga

C: Es un chiste ¿No?

R: Si, pero hay más maneras de vengarse de ella, lamentara el haberme humillado

C: Mejor déjalo así Rafael, ya tendrás otra…

R: ¿Oportunidad? ¿Te estas burlando de mí? Esa fue la primera y última, es lo bueno de no ser un humano, tengo la obligación de no socializar con los demás

C: Ok bueno pero te recomendaría que mejor lo olvidaras

R: Le hare pagar

C: Mejor no ten envenenes a ti mismo

El resto de los muchachos veían la televisión

A: ¿De qué tanto hablan Rafa y Casey?

L: ¿Quién sabe?

M: Solo déjenlos hablar

D: Él es su amigo así que dejemos que lo consuele

M: Cállense y dejen ver el programa

El tiempo paso y la noche cayo, April se quedó a dormir en la guarida, Rafa se marchó a su habitación pensando en lo que le dijo Casey, creo que sería mejor olvidarla pensó, empezó a considerar la idea de olvidar su venganza, pero esa idea no duraría mucho, su teléfono sonó y un nombre que trataba de olvidar apareció persiguiéndolo y atormentándolo, no quiso contestar y lo colgó de inmediato pero la llamada era insistente, no dejo de sonar en un buen rato hasta que solo dejo un mensaje de voz

R: ¿Te atreves a llamarme infeliz? No tienes verguenza

_Suena en mensaje de Voz_

_N: Bakemono lamento todo lo que paso, no lo hice por odiarte ni nada por el estilo, solo eran negocios, debes entender que solo hacia mi trabajo, yo vivo para la muerte, mi forma de vida es llevar muerte, no te pido que me perdones por eso ya que sé que no lo harás, he tomado una decisión para purgar mi alma y así de paso te quitare un peso menos de encima o mejor dicho dos, antes la soledad o la compañía me daba igual, para mí todo era lo mismo ahora me siento sola ¿Qué me has hecho? En toda mi vida no hay nada que me enorgullezca, mi alma tanto como mi vida estaban podridas hasta el día en que te conocí, los dulces momentos que pase junto a ti no los olvidare jamás, se dice que las flores de loto purifican el agua y así fue como tú purificaste mi alma, are lo correcto para enmendar mi vida, no creas que lo hare por ti solamente, lo hare por mí, puede que no regrese con vida y no deseo tu perdón solo deseo que me recuerdes como la Nagisa que paso momentos agradables a tu lado Rafael, sayonara Rafael, aishteru_

Rafael escucho el mensaje completamente, apago su celular y aparentemente no le tomo importancia al mensaje y trato de dormir pero no pudo dejar de pensar en la última frase, sonaba como si se despidiera para siempre, una parte de él se sintió aterrado de ya no volverla a ver jamás, salió en medio de la noche a tratar de buscarla, no estaba por ningún lado la busco incansablemente por toda la ciudad pero sin suerte, deambulo un rato hasta que llego al lugar donde la vio por primera vez, miro un rato el lugar y se preparaba para marcharse pero al revirarse ella estaba parada tras él.

R: Nagisa

N: Sabia que vendrías, sigues siendo predecible

R: (Molesto) ¿Por qué?

N: Ya te lo dije, era mi trabajo no era nada personal y no te pediré perdón

R: Bruja insoportable ¿Por qué?

N: Solo quería verte una vez más

R: Eso no ¿Por qué me traicionaste?

N: ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? Ashh hombres

R: Yo te amaba….no, te amo y eso es lo que más me cabrea, ninguna mujer me habia humillado asi, me has hecho la vergüenza de mi clan ¿¡CÓMO RAYOS PUEDO LLEGAR A SER UN MAESTRO NINJA AHORA!? ¡ME HUMILLASTE! ¡DIME! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDO SER UN NINJA SI DEJO QUE UNA PUTA COMO TU ME ENGAÑE FACILMENTE!?

N: ¡RESPETAME INFELIZ!

R: ¡TU NO LO HICISTE! ¿¡POR QUÉ HABRIA DE HACERLO YO!?

N: ¡ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A LLAMARME DE ESA MANERA!

R: ¡ME TRAICIONASTE Y MANCHASTE MI HONRA DE NINJA!

N: Ashhh lo único que sabes es gritar, te lo explique pero nada parece hacerte entender, me alegro haberte visto por última vez Rafael

R: ¿A dónde te marchas?

N: ¿Yo?….hahaha no, tú eres el que se marcha

R: ¿Eh?

De la nada salió Spider bytes y sorprendió a Rafael por la espalda golpeándolo tan fuerte que sintió que su conciencia se perdía, al despertar estaba atado y colgado por una cadena, Nagisa estaba parada frente a él.

R: No puedo creerlo, otra vez no, cuando salga de aquí ignorare los mandatos de Sensei y te matare sin piedad

N:….

Sb: Oh Nagisa sabía que harías bien tu trabajo, tardaste un montón pero lo conseguiste

N: Quiero mi dinero ¿De dónde lo sacaras?

Sb: De eso no te preocupes preciosa lo tengo todo aquí en esta maleta

N: No es por parecer egoísta ni mal agradecida pero ¿Cómo has hecho para conseguirlo?

Sb: Que curiosa pero bueno, supongo que algunos bancos que visite no extrañaran los dólares que tome, en todo caso eran mis ahorros, los rastrearan pero sé que tu solucionaras ese detalle

N: De eso yo me encargo

R: ¡SUELTENME MALDITOS! ¡NAGISA! ¡NO PIENSO PERDONARTE POR ESTO! ¡ESTABA DISPUESTO A PERDOANRTE! ¿¡COMO PUDISTE!?

N: Negocios son negocios Bakemono

R: Mierda

Sb: No quiero interrumpirlos pero…..déjame solo con la ranita kung-fu preciosa

N: Como sea

Sb: Al fin a solas Ranita, al fin me las pagaras por lo que me has hecho, te matare ahora

Spider bytes iba a matar a Rafael pero Nagisa llego desde atrás y trato de clavarle su katana en la cabeza

N: Mucho me temo que no será posible asqueroso viejo verde

Sb: ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué haces?

N: No dejare que le pongas ni uno de tus asquerosos dedos enzima

Sb: Sabia que me traicionabas maldita

R: ¿Eh? ¿Nagisa tu?

N: Jejejeje que fácil de convencer eres bakemono, te falta mucho para ser un buen ninja pero sé que algún día lo serás

La felicidad de Rafa era inmensa, su bruja adorada no era una vil traicionera, era una excelente actriz pero no podía perder el tiempo admirándola, tenía que buscar la forma de liberarse pero ¿Cómo? Nagisa peleaba con Spider bytes pero no le iba muy bien

R: Nagisa

N: ¡CALLATE! ¿¡QUE NO VEZ QUE NECESITO AYUDA!? ¡ME DESCONCENTRAS!

Nagisa peleaba con todas sus fuerzas pero Spider bytes le estaba ganando

Sb: Maldita traicionera ya verás lo que te hare y yo que pensaba que podrías ser una fabulosa compañera de fechorías si sabes a lo que me refiero

N: Me das asco repugnante cosa horrible, si le haces algo, si tiene un solo rallón en su caparazón te matare

Sb: ¿Qué? Hahahahah eso parece…hahahaha, no esto es ridículo no más bien comiquísimo, amas a esta cosa, hahaha esto parece salido del cuento de algún estúpido hahahaha

R: ¡CALLATE Y DEJALA!

Sb: Despídete de tu loca

Spider bytes peleo y estaba a punto de matar a Nagisa pero de las sombras salieron todos los muchachos, hasta Splinter para ayudar.

M: Ahí esta Nagisa acabemos con ella

D: No burro tenemos que ayudarla

L: Vamos

C: hemos venido a ayudar Rafael

S: ¡DEJEN DE HABLAR Y ACTUEN!

A: ¡YO IRE POR RAFA USTEDES MATEN A ESA COSA!

April fue para liberar a Rafa mientras los demás ayudaban a Nagisa

R: Rescatado por una mujer ¿No olvidaras esto verdad?

A: A todos nos ha pasado algo así

Rafa quedo libre he iba a ayudar a Nagisa, entre todos pudieron con el he iban a vencerlo pero en medio de eso Spider bytes lanzo acido hacia Rafael, Nagisa se interpuso para protegerlo y la parte izquierda de su rostro se quemó, gritaba de dolor, Rafa se enfureció y fue con todo lo que tenía, estaba segado por la ira y termino matándolo a golpes.

M: ¡BASTA RAFA!

L: ¡PARA YA!

A: ¡NO LO VALE!

R: ¡MUERE INFELIZ! MUEREEEEEEEEE

Sensei paro a Rafael de un golpe y logro tranquilizarlo

S: BASTA YA, DEJALO YA ESTA MUERTO

R: (Volviendo a sus cabales) "jadeando"…..no ¿Qué…que he hecho? No, Sensei

S: Después hablaremos de eso, ve a ver a Nagisa

R: Na….Nagisa…. ¡NAGISA!

Rafael fue corriendo a ver a Nagisa, ella estaba inconsciente por el dolor, Rafael estaba algo atónito por lo que acababa de hacer, ella necesitaba ayuda pronto o iba a morir.

R: ¡NAGISA! ¡NO!

M: Necesita ayuda

D: Debe ir a un hospital ya

A: Oh no

S: ¿Qué esperan? Vayan ya

R: No tengo otra opción, pase lo que me pase yo iré

L: Y después dices que el idiota soy yo ¡RAFAEL NO PUEDES IR! ¡ESTA LLENO DE CAMARAS IDIOTA TE VERAN!

C: Relájate compadre, April y yo iremos

R: ¡NO HABLEN PAR DE ESTUPIDOS HÁGANLO YA!

C: ¡DONNIE PRESTAME TU AUTO!

D: ¿¡ESTAS LOCO O QUE!? ¡NO CREO QUE TENGAS LICENCIA O ALGO Y POR OTRO LADO SI LA POLICIA LLEGA A QUITARTE MI AUTO NOS METERAS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS!

R: ¡DEJEN DE HABLR Y HÁGANLO YA!

Sin alternativas Casey y April llamaron a una ambulancia para que pudieran ayudarla pero eso significaba una cosa, ella era una asesina con un pasado criminal muy grande y llevarla allá para salvarla significaría también condenarla, la llevaron y la recibieron, no habia un día sin que él se sintiera culpable.

_Un día después de lo ocurrido, en la sala de la televisión mirando las noticias._

_Suena la televisión_

_El día de ayer fue encontrada a las afueras del hospital uno de los más peligrosos asesinos, ella es una de las más buscadas por el F-B-I1 era conocida en el mundo del crimen como tenshi2 y era conocida por ser engañar fácilmente a sus víctimas, fue encontrada a las afueras del hospital con horribles quemaduras de 3 grado, tiene cargos por más de 100 asesinatos de gente inocente y asesinos, cuando este recuperada ella será llevada a juicio y se decidirá si le dan la pena de muerte o cadena perpetua hasta aquí con las noticias yo soy Carlos Chan O´Brayan Gambe y estas fueron las noticias del canal 6._

1 no conozco las siglas pero ustedes ya saben que es y que significa

2 Ángel en japonés

D:: Oh cielos pobrecita

M: Al menos logramos salvarla

L: Pero a qué precio, ella puede ser condenada a la silla eléctrica

C: Con suerte ella solo ira a cadena perpetúa

A: Hey bola de idiota insensibles ¿Qué no ven que Rafa esta presente?

M: Oh lo lamento Rafa, ya sabes que ella estará bien no te sientas mal y lograra escapar

L: Mikey….cállate

R: Yo…..tengo que irme

Rafael fue hacia el dojo y se encontró con Sensei.

R: Sensei…yo

S: ¿Qué pasa Rafael?

R: Yo….en serio lamento haber roto nuestros botos de no matar pero…es que…..la lastimo…..pero aun así yo…

S: Tranquilo Rafael, es inevitable en la vida de un ninja, aunque caminemos por una senda de paz es inevitable en algún momento de nuestras vidas tener que quitar una, yo hice lo mismo una vez, no me enorgullezco pero era para salvar a la mujer que amaba pero la diferencia es que tú al menos lo lograste….no te sientas mal hijo mío, yo sé que ella estará bien, me alegra haberme equivocado respecto a ella, bueno al menos en cierto aspecto pero jamás dejara de desagradarme, tal vez algún día no se la vida te sonría

R: …Gracias…padre…..no podría pedir otro padre como tu

S: Gracias Rafael

Rafael paso un buen tiempo sin ver a Nagisa, en la televisión salía de vez en cuando una que otra noticia y así su vida continuo, todo tomo su cauce, luchando contra los kraang y destructor y así paso un año entero sin volver a verla, a pesar de que todo estaba bien y él se sentía feliz siempre se preguntaba ¿Que habrá pasado con ella? Hasta que un día como dijo Sensei la vida le sonrió.

_Las noticias en la televisión_

_El día de ayer la peligrosa asesina tenshi iba a ser llevada a la silla eléctrica después de su juicio, pero burlando toda seguridad logro escapar y por extraño que parezca solo noqueo a los guardias que la custodiaban, se la busca intensamente, algunos aseguran haberla visto internarse en las alcantarillas pero la policía continúa buscándola hasta aquí con las noticias yo soy Carlos Chan O´Brayan Gambe y estas fueron las noticias del canal 6._

M: No es cierto logro escapar

L: ¿Alcantarillas? Cielos

D: ¿Ustedes creen que?...mmmmmmmmmmmm

_Todos al unísono_

T: naaaaaaaaaaaa

M: ¿Tu qué piensas Rafa?... ¿Y Rafa? ¿Saben a dónde se fue?

L: Oh cielos

Rafa habia salido rápidamente hacia las alcantarillas en un vano intento por encontrarla pero no tuvo suerte, ella no estaba ahí por más que la busco no encontró más que Ratas, al regresar a las alcantarillas encontró una nota en medio de la pared de la entrada.

_Lo que la nota decía_

_¿Viste las noticias bakemono? De seguro me estás buscando en las alcantarillas, que predecible hahaha pero relájate, he logrado escapar, no me mataran tan fácilmente, si quieres verme solo duerme me encontraras_

_Att: La bruja_

R: Hahaha pero que cursi, idiota sin remedio me alegra que escaparas

Después de aquello el día transcurrió como si nada, todo normal como de costumbre, llegaron April y Casey, Mikey les dio a probar uno de sus maravillosos inventos, Casey y Donnie discutían como siempre por April, Leo miraba atentamente la televisión mientras Rafa leía sus comics, todo paso así muy normal, llego la hora de dormir y él se dirigió hacia su habitación.

R: (Bostezo)….Que sueño…. ¿Qué será lo que Nagisa quiso decir? Si quieres verme solo duerme… cielos es una sucia

Rafa se fue hacia su habitación y se puso a dormir pero sintió la presencia de un intruso en la guarida, escucho pasos y todo, corrió hacia la estancia, todo estaba oscuro pero avanzo a tomarlo por la espalda he inmovilizarlo, al encender la luz se topó con la sorpresa de que era Nagisa, la mitad de su cara estaba marcada.

N: Bakemono cuanto tiempo sin vernos y me recibes mandándome mano otra vez

R: ¿¡NAGISA!?

N: (susurra) Habla en voz baja

R: Si perdón, lo lamento Nagisa, te…..te he extrañado tanto, me moría por verte

N: Yo igual, no sabes cómo te he extrañado en el cuarto en donde estaba, ojala me hubieras podido visitar, hubiéremos hecho una que otra travesura jijijijiji

R: Eres una cerda

N: Igual que tu jijiji

Los dos se ríen

R: Y otra cosa, ¿Qué es eso de tenshi? Te queda mejor bruja

N: hahaha estoy pensando en tomar ese nombre, necesito decir algo

R: Te marchas ¿Verdad?

N: No puedo quedarme aquí, me mataran en la silla

R: Y otra cosa, sigues igual de bonita de cómo te conocí

N: owww eso es lo más cursi que he oído, estoy orgullosa de estas marcas en mi rostro, prueban que pudiste salvar mi alma Rafael y de paso salvarte a ti también

R: No quiero que te vayas pero lo entiendo

N: ¿Estás loco? No te dejare aquí, eres muy pequeñuelo como para que te lleve conmigo

R: ¡SOY UN HOMBRE NO UN NIÑO!

N: No grites

R: Perdón

N: Regresare por ti te lo prometo pero por lo pronto regresare a mi clan

R: ¿Qué? ¿Y crees que te aceptaran?

N: Tratare de recuperar mi honor, creo que con estas marcas en mi rostro he pagado una parte de mi pecado pero te prometo una cosa, no matare mas

R: Eso me alegra

N: Sé que tuviste que acabar a esa cosa por mí, lo lamento en verdad

R: La manera de purgar mi pena será estar lejos de ti por un tiempo pero estaré esperándote, no podía ir contigo de todas maneras, tengo una misión que debo cumplir antes

N: Lo entiendo…..ahora me voy adiós Rafa

R: No te pienso dar ningún beso de despedida, odio lo cursi

N: hahahahaha me haces reír, se bien cómo quieres despedirte

R: ¿o/O?... ESO NO ES CIERTO…..coff coff…bueno….no lo sé tal vez

N: hahahaha ok adiós

R: Oh que rayos ven acá bruja

Rafa atrajo a Nagisa hacia sí y el beso, fue un beso rápido y nada tierno, ni lindo, fue rápido pero con eso se dijeron lo que sentían, Nagisa desapareció en las sombras, Rafa estaba parado viendo la entrada y no se percató de que todos estaban parados viendo lo que hacían.

R: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿¡QUE HACEN AHÍ!?

L: Gritabas como loco

D: Como rayos querías que no escucháramos

S: Rafael eres en serio poco caballeroso

M: Awwwwwwwww sigues igual de bonita de cómo te conocí…adorable

R: o/O ¡MIKEY TE VOY A….! ¡VEN ACA!

M: ¡NO NO ESPERA NOOOOOOOO SOLO FUE BROMA!

Rafa persiguió a mikey por toda la alcantarilla tratando de alcanzarlo y así todo tomo su cauce normal, Nagisa cambio gracias a Rafael y viceversa, por ahora estarían lejos pero quizá algún día la vida les permita estar juntos, pero por ahora él tenía una misión que cumplir, un destino para el cual habia nacido.

HASTA AQUÍ ESTE FIC EL CUAL HA SIDO MUY ENTRETENIDO DE ESCRIBIR, CONTINUARE CON EL SIGUIENTE, POR AHORA TENGO YA DOS NUEVAS IDEAS, ESCRIBIR ES UN BUEN DESESTRESANTE YA QUE LAS COSAS EN EL TRABAJO SON PUES…YA SABEN PARA QUE REDUNDAR, Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA PERO MI HERMANO SE LLEVO LA PC PARA LEER SUS COMICS Y PUES NO ME DEJO TERMINAR A TIEMPO, ME MUERO POR VER LA PELICULA, LA ESPERO CON ANCIAS Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR HASTA EL PROXIMO FIC.


End file.
